Dinos of Equestria
by Javimagine236
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends, travel to the kingdom of Equestria where they meet with Mane 6, but also with an old enemy. At the same time they discover something magical. (Reedited of "The land before time XV: The great dragon war" of "Laci the Hunter")
1. The discovery

**AN: I want to thank "Laci The Hunter" for creating the first part which is one of my favorite stories and for letting me rewrite the second part which he could not complete. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Our vast universe is full of countless life forms, of many shapes, sizes and colors. There are even other universes beyond ours, known as dimensions with creatures there, waiting to make contact with us. One such contact occurred during the dinosaur era in the legendary Great Valley where seven young dinosaurs, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby became friends with six magical ponies (Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy) and a young dragon (Spike) when they accidentally ended up in their world.

Together they faced a group of fierce sharptooth and an army of demonic creatures from the world of the ponies, called changelings, along with their leader, Queen Chrysalis. Using the power of a magical staff called Magnus' staff and combining it with the power of his sister artifact, Magnus' eye, both the ponies and the dinosaurs defeated the changelings. Unfortunately, the ponies and the young dragon had to leave the prehistoric world, but they promised them that one day they would meet again. However, what Littlefoot and his friends didn't know was that this 'someday' would come very soon and when it did, then they would be having the most amazing adventure yet.

It had been a while since Twilight and her friends arrived in the Great Valley and, along with the gang, defeated the changelings and their queen, and when they returned, everything returned to normal or as normal as it could be.

Petrie was practicing the skills and moves he saw Rainbow Dash do and not only that, but he also seemed a little braver than he was before. Cera didn't seem to brag anymore (she still does, but only on certain occasions) and also tells the truth more often.

Littlefoot at this moment was on a hill thinking about what Magnus' eye told him. He told his that he had a small, but powerful magical aura within him. If that was true, does that mean he can use magic like Twilight? What kind of changes would that bring? Those were many of the questions he was asking himself in his head. He wanted to solve them, but he knew he couldn't solve those things on his own. So, he decided to leave it for another time and get together with his friends to play.

The gang was playing a ball game, using a rock as a ball, in one of the many caves in the valley. Ducky laughed as she chased the rolling rock to Spike, which hit it with his tail, rolling it to Chomper who kicked it, grimacing at the hardness of the rock. The rock rolled up to Cera who pushed it with her head, sending it to Littlefoot, but he was so distracted that he didn't notice the rock that stopped by his side.

"Littlefoot, what's the matter with you?" asked Cera as the gang approached him.

"Yes, you've been like this for quite some time. What are you thinking about?" asked Chomper.

"It's just... It's been a while since Twilight and the others came into the valley and left." Littlefoot said before sighing. "I miss them."

"I miss them too. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Me want to show Rainbow Dash how much me have improved as a flyer." Petrie said.

"We all missed them, they were good friends and that's why we missed them so much." Ruby said.

"Yes, it's true. But I remind you that they come from another world and don't think it's as easy to get to as this cave." Cera said.

"But they said we'd see each other again, so don't lose hope." Chomper said, getting Littlefoot to smile.

"You're right, Chomper, if they said that, then we'll see each other again." said Littlefoot.

Then Spike saw something through the corner of his eye and went to check it out, which the others noticed.

"Where are you going, Spike?" asked Ducky, following him along with the rest.

Spike continued walking until they reached some rocks where something seemed to have caught between them. Spike didn't know what it was and believing it was food, he grabbed it with his mouth and started pulling on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Chomper.

"Let's go. Let's help him." Ducky said, helping his little brother get anything out of the rocks. The others followed soon after.

After a couple of jerks, they managed to pull out what was between the rocks, which turned out to be a kind of white, rolled leaf.

"Well, what a thing, all this for a strange leaf." Cera said annoyed because that's what they were taking out.

"What is this?" asked Petrie, pushing it a little, making the sheet unroll, revealing strange drawings.

"That's weird. I've never seen a leaf like this in my life and I've seen a lot of leaves in my life." Ruby said, looking at the strange leaf along with the rest of the gang.

Littlefoot stared at the strange drawings on the leaf, feeling as if he had seen it somewhere. "Wait a minute, I know those drawings." Littlefoot said in astonishment, drawing attention to himself.

"What are they?" asked Ducky.

"Twilight told me that these kinds of objects are known in her world as scrolls or papers. What is in it seems to be known as 'dead language'. Twilight taught me to read it." Littlefoot said, telling what he learned from Twilight when they were together.

"And what does it say? What, what, what?" asked Ducky anxious to know more about it.

Littlefoot, curious too, began to read it. "As the walls between our world and those around us become stronger, I, who read this spell, hear you, the gods of the heavens open the doors of these new worlds to you and lead me to the one I want to be in." after reading that, the gang waited for something to happen, but nothing happened.

"Well, that was totally useless." Cera said disappointed.

"But me don't understand. What being 'walls between worlds' or 'gods of the heavens'?" Petrie asked.

"I don't know Petrie, but..." Littlefoot began before noticing a small column of smoke from the corner of his eye.

He looked where the smoke came from, to see what came from the scroll. Suddenly, the scroll was engulfed in flames and only lasted a few seconds before the fire mysteriously disappeared without leaving anything behind, along with the scroll.

"If I were to say what the scariest thing I've ever seen, I'd say that's the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." Ruby said a little frightened by what happened.

"How did that thing catch fire?" Chomper asked as the gang searched the area where the scroll was burned.

Littlefoot was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance because, right in front of them, a strange little light appeared. The gang looked at the strange ball of light with total astonishment. It was there, floating a few feet off the ground. After a couple of seconds, the light finally reacted, began to sizzle and as it did so, small flashes of light came out of it. Then it made an unusual sound, as if some kind of laser weapon was charging itself, and then it began to grow. It began to have a very dark mixture of black and purple colors and as it grew older it formed a dome around the gang. They felt the wind blowing around them, like a typhoon. The gang closed their eyes and prepared for what was to come next.

Then, suddenly, a flash of blinding light appeared from the center of the dome and after a few seconds both the dark dome and everyone in it disappeared without a trace. Littlefoot and his friends didn't know it at the time, but they were about to face the most fantastic adventure in the history of their lives.


	2. The arrival

In the land of Equestria, in the royal castle of Canterlot, the gigantic flash of light ended as mysteriously as it began and once it ended, the gang felt a little calm, but they were still worried.

Littlefoot slowly opened his eyes to see that they were in the same circular position they were in before the light appeared. "Hey, guys. Open your eyes." he said, causing the rest to open their eyes.

Once opened, everyone looked around, realized that they were no longer in the cave or in the Great Valley, but in a cave very different from anyone they had seen, the stones were placed and smooth, as if someone had done it. He also saw that through the strange cave there were some holes covered by something. Then they noticed something on the ground and saw that what they were stepping on wasn't even stone, it looked like grass, but it was red in color and felt softer.

"Where are we?" asked Cera curious about the strange place they were in.

Spike was curious about the strange 'grass' they were stepping on and licked it to taste it, but then grimaced at the taste.

"Guys, look at this!" said Chomper pointing to the wall behind them.

The gang turned around and saw that there were holes in the other wall with images of various colors, they didn't understand what those images said, but from the amount of those images along the wall, it seemed as if they were telling a story. It was then that Littlefoot noticed a familiar figure in the image, a lavender creature with a horn.

"It's them! It's Twilight and her friends!" said Littlefoot in surprise.

Petrie flew a little to get a closer look at the image and realized it too. "To be true. To be Twilight and friends".

"What do they do in an image? The last time I saw them they weren't in an image." Ruby said.

The gang stared at the image, wondering what that meant and where they were. Before anyone mentioned anything, Littlefoot noticed that someone was looking behind them, turned his head and became nervous when he saw a group of armored ponies surrounding them with spears pointing at them. The rest also noticed and were nervous at the ponies' glances. Spike was so frightened that he tried to bury his head in the ground, but it was so hard that he only got a heavy blow to the head.

"I think they're ponies, like our friends. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said just to see a spear pointing at her.

"You will speak only when you are told." said a unicorn in armor.

"Wait, we're not bad." Chomper said, hoping to calm the situation.

"That's for the princesses to decide. Now, follow us." said an armored pegaso.

"What if we don't want to?" Cera asked defiantly, not wanting a pony to tell him what to do. "Ay!" she shouted, receiving a slight puncture from the spear of an armored pony.

"Let's go." ordered the pony.

The gang, not wanting to get into any more trouble, followed the ponies who made sure to keep an eye on them with their spears still pointed at them. The more they walked, the more the gang saw images of Twilight and her friends and other creatures they didn't recognize, although in one of them they recognized her as Chrysalis. They continued walking until they reached some enormous doors that were closed. The pony in front nodded to the other ponies who were watching the door, and then they opened it, allowing the gang and their 'companions' to enter.

When the gang came in, they could see a huge and very colorful room. In front of them were two ponies with horns and wings; one white and one black. The gang was a little nervous to be in their presence, since they didn't know what would happen to them.

"Princesses, we have found these intruders on the grounds of the castle." reported the pony who was in front.

The white winged pony looked mainly at the gang and saw that they were nervous and scared, then looked at the black winged pony. Both looked at each other, as if they knew what they were saying without the need to speak, after a few seconds, both smiled.

"You can go. We'll take care of it ourselves." said the white winged pony with the quietest, most serene voice the gang had ever heard.

"Are you sure, your Highness?" asked the white pony in armor.

"We are. Don't worry." said the black winged pony sharing the same tone of voice as the other.

The armored ponies bowed and left the room, leaving only the gang and the winged ponies. The gang was very nervous, they were alone with those in charge, wondering what it would do to them to enter their house without permission.

"Forgive them, they aren't accustomed to strangers suddenly appearing in the castle." said the winged pony affectionately and calmly.

"Ar... aren't you going to do anything to us?" asked Ducky.

"Why should we? You're just kids." said the black winged pony.

"Are we just kids? Hey, I'm telling you, I'm quite old." Cera said a little offended by the comment.

"Cera, I don't think it's a good idea to say something like that." said Chomper, worried that it insulted them or something like that.

"Hehe. Don't worry, it's nothing. I suppose we should introduce ourselves; I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and she is my sister Princess Moon, co-ruler of Equestria." said the winged white pony introducing herself and the other. "What are your names?"

"I am Littlefoot and they are my friends: Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby." said Littlefoot introducing himself and his friends.

The two princesses were silent for a moment after hearing their names, as if it sounded like something to them.

"By any chance, do you come from a place called the Great Valley?" asked Celestia, which caused the gang to open his eyes in surprise.

"How do you know?" asked Littlefoot curious to know how a being he had never seen in a place he had never seen knew about his home.

"Because Twilight told us about that place and you a while ago." explained Celestia.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted the gang in surprise.

"Wait. When you talk about Twilight, do you mean the Twilight we know? The one that's this size, with a horn and a star in this area?" Ruby said describing Twilight to see if it was true what they had said.

"Of course. She was my student." said Celestia.

"So, if she was your student, does that mean we're in her world?" asked Cera.

"Maybe. Twilight told us that some time ago, she read a spell that took her and her friends to another world." Luna said.

"That happened to us. Yep, yep, yep. We found one of those spells and it brought us here." Ducky said.

"Did you find a spell in your world?" asked Celestia curious about that strange fact.

"Yes, but burn and disappear after Littlefoot read it." said Petrie.

"Did you read it?" asked Luna, a little surprised to learn that.

"Yes, Twilight taught me how to read a dead language." said Littlefoot.

"Do you know how to return to your world?" asked Celestia.

"No, we don't know." said Littlefoot, sounding a little depressed.

The princesses noticed that and began to worry. They were children in a world unknown to them, far from their families. However, there was something that would surely cheer them up.

"Tell us, would you like to meet Twilight and the others?" asked Celestia, making the gang stop being depressed.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Littlefoot, cheerfully thinking of seeing them again.

"Yes, they live in a town called Ponyville. And while you're with them, we'll figure out how to get you back into your world." Celestia said.

"Would you do that for us?" asked Chomper.

"What kind of rulers would we be if we didn't help the lost youth, eh?" asked Luna with a smile.

"We will take you there to make it easier for you." said Celestia.

"Thank you very much, Highness." Littlefoot said, recalling what ponies in armor called them.

"Please, just call us Celestia and Luna" said Celestia showing the gang how kind she was.

The gang followed Celestia and Luna through the castle corridors. Unlike before, now they were calmer, because this time they were accompanied by princesses, not by ponies that pointed at them with spears as if they were the enemy.

The princesses took the gang to the castle gates and when they opened them, the gang was astonished when they saw the palace gardens where there were many plants. Spike licked his lips hoping to eat those plants.

The gang continued to follow the princesses until they reached a carriage led by 4 white pegasos. A white unicorn opened the door of the carriage for them.

"Come in first." said Celestia, offering it to the gang.

Without question, the gang got into the carriage and then the two princesses came in. After the door closed, the gang heard a noise from outside and the carriage began to move. They looked out the window and saw something they never thought they would see; the carriage was flying through the sky. The gang kept their eyes open to the wonderful experience.

"Is this your first time flying?" asked Celestia even knowing the answer.

"Not for me, me being a flyer, but me never flying without moving wings." commented Petrie.

"I have to admit, this is unbelievable." said Littlefoot.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" asked Cera with a bad face, signaling that she didn't feel good to fly.

The gang enjoyed the air travel as they eagerly waited to reunite with Twilight and the others. They knew from the beginning that they would see them again, but they had never thought it would be that way.


	3. The reencounter

The carriage in which the gang and princesses rode flew until the gang could see what they thought was the town of Ponyville. The carriage began to descend slowly until it reached the ground, once it did, Cera got off right away to enjoy the firm ground, even kissed it, for the grace of others.

"Twilight's home is in that direction." said Celestia pointing to an address. "You'll soon notice it as the tallest building in the place." she said, explaining where to go.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Chomper.

"We would attract a lot of attention and this is supposed to be a surprise to her." said Celestia.

"Yes, yes, yes. Twilight will love this surprise." said Ducky happy with the idea. The whole gang got out of the carriage.

"We'll see you soon." said Celestia saying goodbye to them along with Luna as the carriage flew again in the direction of Canterlot.

After seeing the carriage get out of sight, the gang began their walk to Twilight's home. However, as they walked, they began to receive curious and strange glances from the ponies around, some even began to whisper about what they were and what they were doing.

"I feel uncomfortable with all those ponies looking at us." said Chomper, somewhat concerned about all the attention received.

"It makes sense. Not having seen a dinosaur in your life, it makes sense to be looked at like that." Ruby said, understanding the reason for everything.

"Well, you could stop, you're getting on my nerves." Cera said with an annoying tone of gaze from receiving so many glances.

The gang kept walking until they saw what they were looking for. According to Celestia, Twilight's house was the tallest building in town, and in front of them there was a huge castle that looked like it was made of precious stones, it wasn't as big as the one they saw in Canterlot, but it was certainly the tallest in town, which indicated that this place was Twilight's house.

"Wow! I never thought Twilight would live in a place like this. Nope, nope, nope." said Ducky surprised by the castle.

"Does she really live there?" Cera asked, doubting whether Twilight lived in a place like that.

"It's okay to check it out." Littlefoot said.

The gang approached the castle door and Littlefoot knocked on the door with his paw to knock.

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE**

While the gang was walking through Ponyville, Twilight was in her castle library reading a book while Spike was dusting the place.

"Spike, look at this." Twilight said, calling the attention of her assistant, who walked to her side. "Look at this, it looks like a tree star." she said, showing him a drawing that looked like the object mentioned.

"You're right." said Spike seeing the resemblance. "You know, it's been a while since we last saw them."

"I know, and I miss them a lot." said Twilight sadly.

"Hey, don't worry. If you could take us there once, you can do it again." Spike said, trying to cheer him up.

"But when I tried to read that spell again, it was gone. I've been looking everywhere for some information about that spell or that dead language, but I didn't find anything." Twilight said depressed with her head down.

"Don't give up, things can change." Spike said, wanting to change her friend's mood.

**TOK TOK**

A knock on the door rang through the castle, signaling that someone was knocking on the door.

"I'm coming." Twilight said, standing up and going to the door, hoping that the visit would make her forget the previous matter.

Twilight walked through the grounds of her castle until she reached the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Twilight asked as she opened the door thinking she was a normal Ponyville pony, but when she looked closely at who was in front of her, her eyes were left open with surprise.

In front of her was the gang of dinosaurs she met long ago in the Great Valley.

"Hello Twilight." Littlefoot waved with a smile.

"Guys!" Twilight shouted with joy as she threw herself forward to hug Littlefoot. "You're here! I can't believe it. You're here."

"Hehe. I missed you too." said Littlefoot before Twilight separated from the hug.

It was then that Petrie noticed something different in Twilight, something that made him gasp for surprise. "Twilight, you have wings!" said Petrie, making everyone notice the same thing, Twilight now had a pair of wings on her, the last time they saw her she didn't have them, so it was a surprise to them.

Twilight looked at her wings for a moment and realized there were things they didn't know. "Oh, yes. It's a long story, come inside and I'll explain it to you." Twilight said, offering to enter her castle.

The gang followed Twilight into the castle, where the gang was amazed at the majesty of the place. The gang and Twilight continued until they reached a room where there was a circular table with 6 chairs around it, each with the symbol of each member of the Mane 6, which the gang noticed. At that point, someone else came into the room.

"Who was it that knocked on the door at the end?" asked Spike before stopping to see the gang.

"Spike, how long, huh?" said Chomper waving to his dragon friend.

"Guys! I can't believe it. But how? When? Why?" asked Spike curious about how they got here.

"Calm down, Spike, we'll talk about it in a minute. In the meantime, can you bring the others? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you again, but don't tell them, let it be a surprise." Twilight said.

"I think it's a good idea, because I think it's a surprise is a good idea." Ruby said.

"Immediately." Spike said before running off to gather the others for the expected reunion.

"So how did you get your wings?" asked Littlefoot curious to know that they had been lost all the time they hadn't seen each other.

"Well, the truth is that it began one day when I found an incomplete spell that, by accident, caused my friends to have the wrong mark." said Twilight beginning the story.

"What do you mean?" asked Chomper.

Twilight spent a few seconds thinking about how to explain it in a way that they could understand, as they were from different worlds. "Let's just say I made Fluttershy act like Pinkie Pie and Applejack act like Rarity." he said, explaining it in the best possible way.

"That's a little confusing." Cera said with a little clarity about what happened.

"It was and my friends were unhappy about it. So, I struggled to complete that spell and when I did, not only did I return my friends to normal, but I had accomplished something that made me a princess." Twilight said, spreading her wings to show the fact.

"Are you a princess?" asked Littlefoot surprised by that revelation.

"Yes, now I'm the princess of friendship." said Twilight.

"That's unbelievable! Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"But there's something I don't understand, how did you get here?" Twilight asked, wanting to know how her friends passed the barrier between worlds.

"Well..." before Littlefoot could tell anything, the doors of the room opened, revealing Spike guiding the rest of the Mane 6, who had their eyes closed, through the castle into the room.

"This better be worth it, Spike." Rainbow Dash said annoyed by the situation.

"Is it a surprise? Don't tell me. It would spoil the surprise and it would no longer be a surprise." said Pinkie Pie with her usual optimistic and fun tone.

"Believe me, I'm sure you'll like it." said Spike before he noticed that you were already in the room with the gang in front of you. Twilight stepped aside for her friends to have their meeting time. "All right, you can open your eyes now." Spike said, giving the signal.

When they opened them, they found something they never expected, the dinosaur gang in front of them. While the gang was smiling, waiting for their answers, the girls were speechless at that. None of them did or said anything until...

"SPIKE!" shouted Pinkie Pie breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Without losing a second, Pinkie Pie threw herself like lightning to embrace her silent friend, the girls weren't left behind and threw themselves to embrace their dinosaur friends.

"Oh, how nice to see you." Fluttershy said as she hugged Duckling.

"Hehe. We're glad to see you too. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said, hugging back.

"It's amazing, I never thought we'd see you like this again." Rainbow Dash said.

"How did you get here?" Applejack asked.

"Well, as incredible as it sounds, it was Littlefoot who brought us here." Cera said, making Mane 6's eyes open with disbelief.

All eyes were on Littlefoot who became nervous before so many glances. Knowing the reason, he began to explain it. "Yes, we were playing in the caves of the Great Valley when we found a spell on a piece of paper." he said, explaining the story.

"A spell on a piece of paper in the Great Valley? How come there was something like that there?" asked Rarity confused with that information.

"I don't know. The next thing we knew, that spell was written in that dead language Twilight taught me." Littlefoot continued.

"Was it in the dead language? What did it say?" asked Twilight wanting more information on that.

"I don't remember, shortly after I read it, the paper burned." said Littlefoot approaching the end. "The next thing we knew, we ended up in a place where we met Celestia and Luna." he said, ending the story.

"Have you met Princess Celestia and Princess Moon?" asked Spike, surprised by the information.

"Yes, and they were very kind to us. They even brought us to this place and offered to help us return to our world." Chomper said commenting on his meeting.

"That's my old teacher, no doubt." Twilight said glad the gang was getting help from the princesses.

"That means until you can go back to your world, we can spend some time together." Rarity said, looking on the bright side of it all.

Then Pinkie Pie gasped for surprise and joy. "Guys, you have to go to the Sugar Cube Corner at sunset. See you there." before anyone said anything, Pinkie Pie went like lightning.

The gang was confused as they wondered why their hyperactive friend was in such a hurry, but the rest of the Mane 6 had a clear idea what their friend was up to, so they decided to act as if nothing happened.

"I guess while we wait until it's time, you can rest here." Twilight suggested.

"Are you sure? Because we don't want to be a nuisance if you're not sure." Ruby said.

"It's okay, I have a lot of rooms available, it's the advantage of living in a castle." Twilight said.

"In the meantime, we're going to get on with our tasks." Applejack said with a clear understanding of what they would actually do.

After the rest left, Twilight and Spike decided to give the gang a little tour of the castle so they wouldn't get lost. They showed them the kitchen, the library and even their rooms. Needless to say, the gang was amazed at how many books and things were there. Littlefoot was even more so, as more books meant he could learn more languages, among other things, and above all, about whether he could perform magic like Twilight.

As they waited for sunset to arrive, Twilight spent time explaining to the gang certain things about their world. If they were going to stay there for a while, they would have to know certain rules, since that wasn't their world.

When dusk approached, Twilight took the gang to the place Pinkie Pie mentioned. As they walked, the gang realized there was no one around, unlike how they were when they arrived in town. When they arrived at their destination, the gang saw a particular building, very different from the others, in fact, it looked as if it was edible, something Spike thought when he licked his lips thinking of something sweet.

"We're here." said Twilight.

"Why did Pinkie Pie want us to come here?" asked Cera, having her doubts and suspicions.

"I don't know, but she'll have a good reason." Twilight said. She had a slight idea of what was going on, but she didn't want to say anything so as not to ruin everything.

Twilight and the gang came into the place, only to see it too dark. That made the gang a little nervous about being in such a dark place.

"I didn't see anything. This place be very dark." Petrie said trying to see something.

"SURPRISE!" In a second, the lights came on, hundreds of ponies came out of their hiding places and a lot of confetti was fired into the air.

"What... what's going on?" asked Chomper overcoming the shock of surprise.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want to ruin the surprise party." Spike said, making it clear that he knew what was going on.

"Party? What party?" Littlefoot asked.

"Your welcome party to our world, of course" said Pinkie Pie hugging Littlefoot and Cera from behind.

"And is all this fuss necessary?" asked Cera confused with the people and things there were just for a 'welcome party'.

"When it comes to parties, Pinkie Pie doesn't fall short." Applejack said approaching.

"Yes, she's known as the best party planner in Equestria. No matter what the theme, she will always throw a great party for it." Rainbow Dash said.

The gang was surprised to learn that Pinkie Pie had put all that together for them. Seeing how hard she had tried to put it all together in one day, they decided to join the party, to the joy of Mane 6.

During the party, the gang was answering questions from the ponies about what they were, where they came from, among others. Among the guests, they met the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which were the most curious of all the ponies. Luckily, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash stopped them so they wouldn't get too upset by telling them that they would respond in due course.

Cera, Chomper and Ruby were trying out a game that consisted of picking apples with their mouths in a barrel full of water. Ducky and Petrie were trying another game that consisted of putting the tail on the donkey with a blindfold on their eyes, but in Petrie's turn, he accidentally hit a pony and he, without realizing it, asked if he had succeeded, causing a laugh in the crowd. Spike was having a good time, as Pinkie Pie was offering her some sweets that Spike devoured while enjoying his great sweetness. Littlefoot looked around to see how everyone was having fun. Even though they had just met, they all got along well with each other. No doubt it was a wonderful world and I was looking forward to learning more, but that would be tomorrow, because right now it was time to have fun.

Meanwhile, in a place far away from Ponyville, in the middle of the night, a unicorn covered completely by a hooded cloak was walking through a dark forest. He paused for a moment to remove something from his cape, which turned out to be a piece of black armor, and stared at her.

"Soon master, soon you will rise and rule Equestria as your true king." said the unknown unicorn before saving the piece and continuing on his way. One thing was for sure, he didn't plan anything good.


	4. Fun moments

The party could have lasted all night, but most ponies had things to do in the morning and had to leave, so the party had to end. The gang was pretty tired of all the fun they had and wanted to rest. Twilight took them to the castle where everyone (except Ducky and Spike) had their own rooms. At first, they thought it would be difficult to sleep in a normal bed, but soon after trying the softness and comfort of the bed, they fell completely asleep.

The next morning, Twilight, being the first to get up, asked Spike to pick up food that was comfortable for the gang, without wasting time, Spike went to pick up breakfast for their guests, just when the gang arrived.

"Good morning, guys. Did you sleep well?" she asked hoping the rooms would be comfortable for them.

"I admit, sleeping in a bed is much more comfortable than sleeping on the floor." Cera said, stretching a bit.

"Yep, yep, yep. It's been like sleeping on a big, soft, comfortable sheet." Ducky said.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"I've never tried a bed before, now that I've tried a bed, I like it." Ruby said.

"Where's Spike?" Chomper asked as everyone sat around the table.

"He's gone to bring breakfast, we don't have tree star, but I hope the food of our world is acceptable to you." Twilight said just as the doors opened and Spike arrived with a lot of dishes.

Spike scattered the dishes around the dough, putting each plate in front of him. In Twilight's plate there was a pile of hay, in those of the herbivorous dinosaurs there was a pile of leaves, and in Chomper's there was a pile of caterpillars. At first, they had little doubts about the new food, but when they saw Spike eat his breakfast, their doubts went away, and they began to enjoy a breakfast that is literally from another world.

"Not to be bad at all, especially if you pour this thing called sugar." said Petrie pouring a little sugar on the leaf he was eating.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Twilight enthusiastically.

"Okay. I was going to ask you to teach me to read the language of Equestria, if you don't mind." Littlefoot asked softly, not wanting to bother her.

"No problem. What's more, I'll be happy to help you with that." said Twilight happy to spend more time with her friend.

"Hey Chomper, would you like to help me with my homework?" asked Spike.

"Sure." Chomper said.

"We had thought of going out for a walk." Cera said, speaking for everyone, but mostly because she wanted to do more than learn or work.

"It's no problem, just try not to go too far from the village, because you don't know the place very well." said Twilight without sounding like an adult.

So, while Littlefoot and Chomper stayed in the castle, the rest went out to enjoy some fresh air.

"Why didn't you want to stay there, Cera?" asked Ducky.

"Because that learning and working thing seems to me like a bore, and I think it's better to be outside than inside." said Cera.

"Be a good idea. Me want to fly through the sky of Equestria." Petrie said before flying through the sky of a new world.

"Don't go too far, because Twilight told us not to go too far." Ruby shouted to make sure Petrie heard it.

"Oh, it's you." said a familiar voice for the gang. They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rarity approach them with a cart full of gems.

"Hello, Rarity. Rarity, hello." said Ruby.

"Where are you going with those shiny stones?" asked Cera.

"I was going to take them to the Carousel Boutique for a new clothing line. In fact, I was planning to come see you and ask if you could help me." Rarity said.

"We'd like to help you, but we don't understand anything about clothes. Nope, nope, nope. You don't either, do you, Spike?" asked Ducky winning a denial of her brother.

"I could help you, since I remember you made me clothes with leaves and flowers in the Great Valley." said Ruby recalling her time with Rarity.

"Fabulous! There won't be any problem, will there?" Rarity asked the others hoping not to bother them.

"There isn't. If Ruby wants to, nothing happens." said Cera because she didn't know anything about clothes either.

After Rarity, the rest continued their walk through the village. Unlike their arrival in town, when the ponies looked at them as rare bugs, thanks to the Pinkie Pie party, they now saw them as guests. The ponies around them simply ignored them although some greeted them or said good morning to them. Ducky and Spike liked that and responded to every pony that greeted them, while Cera preferred to be absent in all that matter.

They kept walking until they heard a scream. "CARE" before anyone could do anything, someone crashed into Cera, knocking her down in the process. Ducky and Spike saw that one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which had also been knocked down next to their scooter, was responsible.

Cera rose with a groan of frustration. "Can't you see where you're going?" Cera asked with an annoyed, angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I was going so fast that sometimes it's hard to stay in control." said the young pegasus as she got up.

"Scootaloo!" shouted two other voices from a young pony and unicorn who were quickly approaching the young pegasus.

"Scootaloo, we told you to slow down, but as always, you don't listen." said the young unicorn scolding her.

"Hey, aren't you the dinosaurs that came to Equestria yesterday?" said the young pony realizing Cera and the others.

"That's us. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky. "I'm Ducky, this big guy here is Spike and she's Cera." she said, pointing to the threehorn that followed her annoying expression.

"I am Apple Bloom, and they are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." said the pony introducing herself.

"And together we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders." the three shouted in unison as they posed together.

"Why do you call yourselves that?" asked Cera, seeing the name a little funny and strange.

"Good. As you know, everyone gets their beauty marks when the time comes." Apple Bloom began.

"Yep, yep, yep. Fluttershy told me about that." said Ducky.

"We were one of the few in our class that didn't get their beauty brands, so we decided to form a group whose goal was to get them, for a long time we tried multiple things to get them, but none worked." Scootaloo continued.

"But now you seem to have them." Cera said, pointing to the cutie marks that all 3 had.

"Yes, it's true. We recently realized that we were good at helping ponies discover the meaning of their cutie marks when we weren't concentrating on our own, and that's when we got our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle concluded.

"Now the Cutie Mark Crusaders is dedicated to helping somepony in their problems related to their cutie marks." said Apple Bloom.

"That's good." Ducky said.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do, maybe you could join us." Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yep, yep, yep. It'll be a lot of fun. What do you say, Cera?" asked Ducky to her friend, who was giving it some thought.

"Yes, why not?" said Cera, acting as if she didn't care.

"Great. We'll take you to our clubhouse." Scootaloo said as she got on her scooter, but this time she was going at a moderate speed so others could easily follow her.

* * *

At Twilight Castle, this alicorn was in the library teaching Littlefoot to read the language of Equestria, as well as other subjects that the dinosaur found interesting to learn. Both were enjoying learning from each other as they did in the Great Valley. Littlefoot decided to take advantage of that moment to ask Twilight the big question.

"Hey, Twilight." said Littlefoot calling her attention.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"Could you teach me magic?" Littlefoot asked as if it was something easy, but inside he knew it wasn't easy.

Twilight was left with her eyes open by the question her friend asked him. "Why do you ask that?" she asked curiously.

"Remember Chrysalis said that Magnus' cane could only be used by magic users?" asked Littlefoot, recalling Chrysalis' words.

"It's true! Somehow, you were able to use the power of the cane." Twilight said, recalling that fight in the Great Valley.

"Yes, Magnus' eye told me that I apparently had a small, but powerful magical aura inside me and that's why I was able to use Magnus' cane." Littlefoot said, telling him what the magical object told him.

"Mmm" Twilight thought about it for a few moments to decide what to do with that information and Littlefoot's first question. "You know what? If it's true that you have a magical aura inside of you, nothing will happen to see if you can do magic." Twilight said with a smile.

Littlefoot smiled in return. Soon he was going to find out if he could use magic like Twilight and the excitement of discovering it filled his entire body. Surely it was good that he and his friends came to that world.

* * *

While the alicorn and the longneck were in the library, Chomper and Spike were busy cleaning the castle, among other duties.

"Do you really clean up this whole place? It's huge." Chomper said, looking around the castle.

"The truth is that Twilight helps a couple of times, but when she's focused on something, I'm the one who has to take care of everything." Spike said.

"And you don't mind that?" asked Chomper, wondering if his friend was upset because Twilight was leaving him in charge of cleaning up a huge castle.

"I'm used to it now." said Spike shrugging and returning to his cleaning job.

"I have another question." Chomper said, calling the attention of his dragon friend. "Why aren't you with other dragons? I have realized that you are the only dragon in Ponyville." Chomper said.

"Good. The truth is, I wasn't born among dragons." Spike began, to Chomper's confusion. "They found me when I was an egg and Twilight helped me break the shell in a magic test, since then the two of us have always been together."

"Wow, haven't you been curious about your past? Wouldn't you like to know who your parents are?" asked Chomper.

"Sometimes, but I'm happy with the family I have now. Someday I'll discover my origins, but I'll do it with the help of my friends." Spike said optimistically, bringing a smile to the sharptooth.

"You know, something similar happened to me." Chomper said, drawing the dragon's attention. "I was found by Littlefoot and the others when I was an egg and, confusing me with another egg, they took me to the Great Valley."

"Did they take you to the Great Valley thinking you were another egg?" asked Spike.

"When they found out that I wasn't the egg they were looking for or what I was, they decided to take care of me until they found out what I was and took me to my parents." Chomper continued.

"Let me guess, were they surprised when they found out you were a sharptooth?" said Spike having an idea of what happened.

"Yes, when I broke the shell and they saw that I was a sharptooth, they got scared and ran away." Chomper said with a small chuckle. "But Littlefoot came back after seeing that it wasn't as dangerous as an adult sharptooth. When the others saw the same thing, they welcomed me as if I were one of them."

"Did you get back together with your parents after all?" Spike asked.

"Yes, my parents were able to enter the Great Valley looking for me, when I met them, the 3 of us went back to the Great Valley." said Chomper ending the story.

"So why do you live in the Great Valley now?" asked Spike.

"Good. Because a ferocious sharptooth lurked for the Mysterious beyond, my parents decided that I would be safer in the valley with my friends." Chomper said.

"Wow. Your parents must trust your friends if they're willing to let you go to a place where sharpteeth aren't welcome." Spike said, surprised by the young sharptooth's story.

"Yes, I know. I couldn't have asked for better parents or friends," Chomper said.

As the two continued to clean the castle, they shared stories. The more stories they shared, the more they realized how much they had in common.

* * *

Petrie was flying through the skies of Ponyville, enjoying the air of a new world while doing acrobatics. As he flew, he saw several pegasos moving the clouds to different places, which confused Petrie.

He was so confused about it, that he didn't notice a certain pegasus that flew beside him at such a high speed that it made him turn like a spinning top. Petrie shook his head to remove the dizziness.

"Hey, Petrie!" Petrie cleared his eyes to discover that the pegaso that made him spin was Rainbow Dash that had approached him. "What are you doing up here?" she asked happily to see her flying friend.

"Me want to fly through the sky of a new world, but me stop when me see pegasus move sky puffies." Petrie said, pointing to the pegasus who moved the clouds as if they were leaves.

Rainbow Dash looked in that direction to see what he was talking about and turned her head to look at him. "Oh, yes. Some pegasos have the task of handling certain aspects of the weather, including the task of moving the clouds, I mean sky puffies." Rainbow Dash said, arranging the last part for Petrie to understand.

"Oh, that's impressive." said Petrie surprised by that.

"Hey, you want to see something awesome? Wait till you see the new acrobatics I've learned." Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Me also want to show new acrobatics that me learn." Petrie said equally excited.

"Then let's see who does the best acrobatics." Rainbow Dash said before flying around the area. Petrie followed her as fast as he could to keep up.

For the next few minutes, Rainbow Dash and Petrie were performing aerial acrobatics of all kinds. Although it was clear that Rainbow Dash was doing better, Petrie did everything he could without backing down. Rainbow Dash was proud when she saw Petrie bravely through the clouds, unlike last time.

After her acrobatic time, Rainbow Dash noticed Petrie very tired of so much effort flying. Deciding to give him a break, she landed on a cloud.

"What do you say we get some rest?" Rainbow Dash asked the tired flyer.

Petrie, instead of saying anything, flew towards the cloud and began to descend on the cloud, but when he thought he was going to touch firm ground, he fell. Rainbow Dash had a shocked look before flying quickly down and back at the same speed with Petrie lying on her back.

"Hehe, sorry. Forget that only the pegasus can step on the clouds." said Rainbow Dash apologizing with a nervous smile.

"You may have warned earlier." Petrie said as he rested on the back of his flying friend.

"You look exhausted," Rainbow Dash said despite noticing it earlier.

"Rainbow Dash fly very fast, to be hard for me to keep up with her, me to be tired of flying so much." Petrie said.

"Hey, it's okay. Although you may not catch up with me in terms of speed, you've improved a lot since the last time we met. You even went through the sky puffies without hesitation." Rainbow Dash sounded proud.

"Do you really believe it?" asked Petrie.

"Of course, I do. But now it would be better to rest." Rainbow Dash said.

"Me agree." Petrie said, sounding as if he wanted to sleep.

"Would you like to see my house? It's not far from here, and it's made of sky puffies." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really? Me want to see it." said Petrie excited to see such a thing.

"Then let's go." Rainbow Dash was about to fly at lightning speed when she remembered she had a passenger on board, so she decided to fly quietly so Petrie could stay in place.

* * *

"Ouch! Rarity, you're hurting me." Ruby said that at the time she was modeling for Rarity while she was retouching a fabric Ruby was wearing.

"I'm sorry, honey. But if you held still, this wouldn't happen." Rarity said as she averaged the lengths with a ruler.

"But I can't hold still. If I stay still, I move a little." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, I'll be done in no time." said Rarity as she was passing the needle through certain areas of the fabric. "That's it! Finished." she said before carefully removing the fabric from Ruby and placing it on a part of her desk.

"By the way, why are you doing this?" asked Ruby as she stepped off the platform where she was modeling.

"You'll see. After making you that suit with leaves and flowers, I was inspired and decided to open a fashion line based on dinosaurs and the Great Valley." Rarity said.

"Wow! Sounds interesting, making a fashion line based on us sounds interesting." said Ruby interested in that.

"I know. I was so grateful to you that I set out to make a suit for each of you as a token of gratitude." Rarity said.

"But I told you that dinosaurs don't wear clothes, because clothes aren't common in dinosaurs." Ruby said, reminding her of what she said when they said goodbye.

"I know. But that would only be in your world. Nobody says you can't wear clothes in this world." Rarity said, pointing to an obvious point.

Ruby thought about it for a moment and realized she was right, even though dinosaurs didn't wear clothes, they were in a world where clothes were normal, so there would be no harm in trying it out.

"You're right. Maybe this clothing thing is fun." Ruby said, sounding interested.

"Of course! And believe me when I tell you that your clothes will look fabulous as soon as they're finished." Rarity said.

"Can I help you? I think two hands are better than one, even if you don't have hands." Ruby said.

"Sure. You know others better than anyone else and you could help me by giving me ideas for their clothes." Rarity said before the two of them started working on new garments for visitors from another world.

* * *

Once the Cutie Mark Crusaders took the 3 dinosaurs to their guard, which was a cabin in a tree, they started a meeting about what to do. Although they had difficulties with space because of Cera and Spike.

"I give for begun this meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and guests." said Apple Bloom raised to a platform so that all saw her as if she was the leader.

"So, you come here and then you decide what to do?" asked Cera.

"Yes, but on other occasions, we go out for a spin while we wait for something to happen that we can help with." Scootaloo said.

"Although sometimes nothing happens, and we decide to go and play around." Sweetie Belle finished.

"That sounds like fun. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky happy to make new friends.

"So, can anyone think of anything we can do today?" asked Apple Bloom.

There was silence for a few minutes, the young ponies, Ducky and Spike were thinking about what to do, but Cera was only thinking about how ridiculous this was all.

"This is absurd. If staying here to think is all you know how to do, then I'm leaving." Cera said, getting up to leave.

"Wait Cera, you can't leave. Maybe something will happen right away." said Ducky hoping to stop her friend.

"Like what?" asked Cera impatiently without believing that anything could happen at that very moment.

As if it were a joke from the universe, someone was heard calling from outside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the dinosaurs peeked out the door to see who was knocking. Looking down, they saw that the pony responsible was a pegasus with her eyes pointing in different directions. What was most noticeable about her was that she had a blindfolded wing.

"Who's that?" asked Cera.

"She's Derpy, she's Ponyville's mailpony." Apple Bloom said.

"What's a mailpony?" asked Ducky.

"It's someone who delivers the mail to the ponies." Scootaloo said.

"Mail is something like things that ponies send to each other." Sweetie Belle said in case they didn't know what the mail was.

"Are you the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem we can help you with?" Apple Bloom asked, thinking it might be related to the bandaged wing.

"Yes, yesterday I hurt my wing while flying and I can't deliver the mail. Could you help me?" Derpy asked.

"Of course. That's what the Cutie Mark Crusaders are for." Scootaloo said excited to help someone, even if it was to deliver mail.

"We're not in the group, but we'll help you too. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky excited about the same thing.

Spike nodded in agreement.

Cera sighed at the sight that there was no way out. "Okay. I'll help too. You better not do anything." Cera said, sounding not as excited as the others.

After that, Derpy gave them all the mail she had to deliver that day, which surprised the dinosaurs enough to see so many things to deliver. The 6 of them distributed the pile of mail to make it easier to transport and began their temporary work as mailponies.

For the next few hours, temporary mailponies toured the town and its surroundings delivering the mail Derpy was supposed to deliver. The dinosaurs had a bit of a hard time because they couldn't read Equestria's language and didn't know the streets, but with the help of the young ponies, they were able to adapt. They even had to go to Fluttershy's house to give her a package, needless to say the dinosaurs were surprised by the beauty of the nature surrounding the place. Fluttershy was happy, not only to receive their package, but also to see their dinosaur friends, she even offered them an aperitif, which the 6 enjoyed very much because of its good taste. The 6 continued their work until they saw that they had nothing more to deliver, so they went to see Derpy to inform him that they had finished their work.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what I would have done without your help." Derpy said gratefully.

"It was nothing. When someone needs help, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be there to help." Apple Bloom said glad it helped another pony.

After saying goodbye to Derpy, the 6 walked away for a while.

"You know? There's still a long day ahead. Do you want to play with us?" Scootaloo asked, wanting to do more with her new friends.

"Yep, yep, yep. I'm in and you're in, right, Spike?" asked Ducky to her brother, who responded with a settlement.

"I admit it's been a lot of fun being a mailpony, so I'm in, too." Cera said, sounding more cheerful than before.

During the rest of the day, the 3 dinosaurs were having fun with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in multiple games.

Despite being in different places with different ponies, the gang had enjoyed a great day. A day full of fun moments.


	5. A day at work and a new friend

It was another day in a new world for the gang, after reconvening at the palace of Twilight the day before, everyone told what they had done during the day. Littlefoot told them that he had learned to read the language of Equestria thanks to Twilight, which made her blush a bit. He also told them that he was training to learn magic. The others asked him if they knew anything and Littlefoot said that for the moment they had only practiced concentration, with Twilight's explanation that magic was both mental and physical.

Cera told them how she, Ducky and Spike helped, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a pegasus called Derpy in delivering the mail, which they explained to those who didn't know what it was. Ducky added that, after that, they played for a long time and had fun.

Petrie told them that he was flying and doing stunts with Rainbow Dash and then they went home. The gang was surprised when they found out that pegasus' house was made of sky puffies. Petrie told them that despite this the house was completely soft and amazing, both inside and out.

Chomper told them that he was cleaning the castle along with Spike, although some saw it as a simple task, Chomper saw it as something fun, as he spent all his time talking to Spike and telling stories that they lived.

Ruby told them that she was helping Rarity make clothes for all of them in appreciation for inspiring her for a new fashion line. Some denied that because the dinosaurs didn't wear clothes, but Ruby mentioned that they were in another world where clothes were normal. That was enough for the rest of the gang to accept her friend's gift, although Cera said she hoped her clothes weren't ridiculous, which caused laughter among the group.

After recounting their adventures of the day, they went to their rooms to rest. The next morning, they were again having breakfast with Twilight and Spike, thinking about what to do that day. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who will it be?" asked Chomper.

"I'll see." said Spike rising from his chair to go to the front door, the others continued to be curious to see who had knocked.

When Spike opened the door, everyone saw that the pony that called was Applejack.

"Good morning, kids." waved Applejack.

"Good morning, Applejack. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Okay. It's harvest time, and it's usually a task that my family and I do. But since they're in our world, I thought it would be fun if they came to help us." Applejack said.

"Sounds fun." said Littlefoot.

"Of course, it does. I even invited the rest. It wouldn't be fun if we weren't all together, would it?" Applejack asked.

"I think so, too. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Don't you mind not practicing some magic, Littlefoot?" Twilight asked.

"It's okay, plus I'd like to help Applejack with his harvest, whatever that is." said Littlefoot.

Minutes later, the gang, Twilight and Spike were walking along a trail with Applejack guiding them to the Apple farm.

"Twilight, what's a harvest?" asked Ducky on Twilight's back.

"You see, Applejack's farm has fields full of apples, which are trees that give food called apples. From time to time, the apples get to the point where they can be eaten, and Applejack's family picks them up and then makes multiple meals out of them and distributes them to everyone." Twilight said in a way they could understand.

"I see. It's like the time of the tree stars, when the time comes, we can eat them." Littlefoot said, understanding.

"More or less." said Twilight.

"Guys, welcome to the Apple farm." Applejack said, showing them the scene in front that was their home.

The gang was speechless at the view in front of them. In front of them were hundreds of trees, all of them with a kind of red fruit that were probably apples. In the middle of all those trees was a red wooden house that they thought was their home.

"Come on, the apples aren't going to pick themselves." Applejack said, pulling the gang out of his mind.

They followed Applejack to the red wooden house they knew, thanks to Twilight, which was called barn, where they met the rest of Mane 6, along with Apple Bloom and 2 other ponies they didn't know. One looked like an old lady while the other looked very strong.

"Guys, I want you to meet the rest of my family." Applejack told the gang. "You know my little sister Apple Bloom." she said, pointing to the little pony with the bow. "He's my big brother Big Mac." he said pointing to the big pony. "And this is Grandma Smith." she said, pointing to the oldest of the group.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith." said Littlefoot being polite.

"Oh, call me Grandma Smith, everyone does." said Grandma Smith.

"From the looks of you, I'd say you're the strongest in the family, wouldn't you?" Cera asked looking at Big Mac.

"Eeyup." said Big Mac.

"Good. Let's not waste time, the sooner we pick those apples the sooner we'll have cider to enjoy." Rainbow Dash said, sounding very excited to mention the latter.

"What is cider?" asked Chomper.

"It's a drink we make from apples, it's one of the most popular drinks on the Apple farm." Applejack said.

"Oh, look delicious. Me want to try it." Petrie said.

"Well, get your baskets ready and let's get started." Grandma Smith announced.

For the next few hours, the gang and the Mane 6 collaborated in their work of picking apples. Each member of each group worked together as a team.

Littlefoot and Twilight were on a team. Littlefoot hit the tree with his body and even wiggle it to make some apples fall, Twilight flew to pick the ones that were left in the tree. A few trees followed until Twilight came up with an idea.

"Wait, Littlefoot." Twilight said before Littlefoot hit the tree. "I thought, even though you said you didn't mind not learning more magic today, we could use this for a small class." Twilight said.

"That's great!" said Littlefoot excited about his first magic class.

"Okay, we'll start with a simple spell, just concentrate on this apple and try to move it towards the basket." Twilight said as she pointed to an apple on the ground and the basket next to it.

Littlefoot looked carefully at the apple on the ground and concentrated, imagining moving it toward the basket. It was like this for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened. Littlefoot stopped with a depressed look for not having succeeded.

"It's all right. You can't get things right away. In fact, it took me a while to be able to do it." Twilight said, trying to encourage her friend.

"But you make it look so easy." said Littlefoot without changing his depressed state.

"No offense, but I began to learn magic since I was a foal, while you didn't know you had magic until a while ago. You take it easy and maybe someday you'll be a great magician." Twilight said.

Littlefoot smiled after hearing that. She was right, Twilight came from a magical world, so magic was normal for her, but in his case, he came from a world where magic isn't very common, so it would take a while before he could cast a spell. But he didn't care how long it would take, he was sure he would be able to cast magic spells like Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the group formed by Cera and Applejack, they were both stripping the trees with their heads and hind legs. At first it was a simple task, but after a while it became a competition to see who got the most apples. After a few minutes of competition, Applejack decided to rest.

"Wow, that was a lot of effort." she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Are you all right, Cera? So many blows to the head don't have to be good." she said, looking at her friend, who was wiggling like she was dizzy.

"No, I'm fine. The threehorns can handle it." Cera said as she tried to keep her balance while shaking her head to relieve the pain.

"Hehe. At least that's where you seem to be right." Applejack said.

"Hey! It's the truth." Cera said a little offended.

"Really? Because the first time we met, you said the threehorns could do anything." Applejack said, recalling her visit to the Great Valley.

"That was before, now I know there are limits. And now I'm a little more sincere than before." Cera said, a little embarrassed by her past behavior.

"I'm glad to hear that. Little lies can sometimes get us into big trouble." Applejack said.

"Ja. If you knew the problems that we got ourselves into because of lies." Cera said.

"Yes? Because I have mine too." Applejack said.

As they continued their work, both told each other the adventures they had in relation to the lies, both of themselves and of their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ducky and Spike were forming a group with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Spike were eating the leaves from the bushes while carrying the basket on his back, Pinkie Pie used that as a game in which she picked the apples and threw them into the basket. Spikes didn't care about that while his friend was having fun and he could enjoy the food.

Ducky, with Fluttershy's help, climbed the trees and helped Fluttershy, who was flying, take the apples and throw them into the basket. When Ducky tried to pull an apple from a branch, it ended up falling from the tree, but Fluttershy managed to grab it in time.

"Thank you Fluttershy." said Ducky.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy said as she left her friend on the floor.

"Sometimes being small doesn't help." Ducky said.

"Oh, don't say that. I'm sure there are things you can do because of your size." Fluttershy said encouragingly.

"I know. Yep, yep, yep. Just like you." Ducky said.

"I'm not so sure." Fluttershy said shyly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ducky.

"It's just... there are times when we're faced with something dangerous and I'm usually the last one to face it. Sometimes I consider myself the most cowardly of the team." said Fluttershy sadly.

"Don't say that. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said before climbing a branch to get a better look at Fluttershy. "You may be very scared, but that's normal, the important thing is that you're always with your friends no matter what." Ducky said, bringing a smile to Fluttershy.

"You're right, even if there are things that scare me, I always feel better next to my friends. Thanks, Ducky." Fluttershy said.

"That's what friends are for." Ducky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the group formed by Petrie and Rainbow Dash, both flyers flew until they reached the apples of the tree, pulled them up and left them in the basket. Rainbow Dash decided to go a little slower so Petrie could keep up.

"Rainbow Dash, can you teach me sonic rainboom?" asked Petrie.

"I'm not sure. To realize the sonic rainboom it is necessary to fly at a very fast speed and very few are capable of flying at that speed and I have doubts that flying dinosaurs can do the same." Rainbow Dash said, bringing a sad look to Petrie. "Hey, don't put on a sad face for that, you may not be able to do the sonic rainboom, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you some of my aerial acrobatics." she said, wanting to encourage her friend.

"Do you really teach me acrobatics?" asked Petrie sounding excited.

"Of course, it's the least I can do after you asked me in the first place." Rainbow Dash said.

"YUJU!" Petrie happily shouted as he did somersaults in the air as a sign of pure joy. Rainbow Dash laughed at her friend's excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the last group formed by Chomper, Ruby, Spike and Rarity, the dinosaurs and the dragon used their hands to grab the apples from the trees, although sometimes they had to climb one on top of the other like a tower to reach the highest, while Rarity used her magic to grab the apples carefully.

On one occasion, Spike stared dreamingly at Rarity as if she were the only one in the vicinity, he was so concentrated he didn't hear Chomper call her. "Careful!" he said just as an apple fell on Spike's head, taking him out of his dream world.

As he stroked his head from the blow, although there was no pain, Chomper and Ruby approached him to see how he was doing.

"Are you all right? That apple hit you on the head and we wanted to know if you were okay." Ruby said.

"I'm fine. Dragons have a tough and resistant skin." Spike said, tapping his head to make his point.

"I know. I still remember when I lost my tooth when I bit your tail." Chomper said, recalling that moment. "By the way, what were you doing? It seemed like you were looking at Rarity in a strange way." Chomper said.

Spike was nervous to hear that, moving his pupils back and forth thinking of an answer. "Me? Look at her strangely? Pff. Don't talk nonsense." Spike said, hoping they'd buy the lie.

"But I saw you looking at Rarity." Ruby said, sounding like she didn't buy Spike's lie.

Spike, seeing that it wouldn't do any good to lie, sighed. "It's okay. You got me. Please don't tell Rarity." Spike said with his hands folded begging for silence.

"Take it easy. We won't say anything. Your secret is safe with us." Chomper said, calming his friend.

Spike sighed with relief that his friends wouldn't say anything.

"What's going on here?" asked Rarity as she approached the group. Her sudden question caused Spike to scream out of shock.

"Oh, nothing, Rarity. An apple had fallen on Spike and we wanted to know if he was okay." Chomper said, partly lying.

"Oh, my stars. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" asked Rarity worried about the dragon.

"I... I'm fine, Rarity. It's going to take a lot more than an apple to hurt me." Spike said, trying to sound tough.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Rarity sighing for relief. "I don't know what I would do if you hurt yourself."

Spike blushed a little as she worried about him, fortunately no one noticed. Putting that aside, the group of 4 continued their gathering work.

* * *

At noon the two groups had gathered to collect the last remaining apples.

"It was quite fun." said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, who knew a job like this would have its fun part?" Cera said.

"I knew you'd like this." Applejack said.

Ducky peered into the basket to check the apples picked. That's when she saw something strange.

"Hey, Applejack, do apples have eyes?" asked Ducky, causing a lot of confusion in the Mane 6.

"An apple with eyes?" she asked before everyone looked in the basket to verify.

At first, they didn't see anything, but then the apple above the others suddenly opened their eyes, causing everyone to scream in fear and jump backwards.

Suddenly there was a laugh of fun, the apple with eyes began to peel by itself and the skin moved until it became a creature that looked like a mixture of different creatures. The creature had its hands on its belly to avoid bending over with laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." said the creature as it wiped the tears from its eyes.

"Discord!" shouted the Mane 6 as if they knew him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash in an annoying tone.

"I heard that you were meeting for the apple harvest and I wanted to stop by to say hello." Discordia said before suddenly appearing next to the gang. "Plus, I wanted to meet our guests from another world."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Littlefoot, somewhat surprised by Discordia's appearance and ability.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? I am Discord, god of chaos and disharmony. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Discord said as applause from nowhere was heard, to the great confusion of the gang.

"How do you do that?" asked Petrie surprised at his power.

"Good. Being a god of chaos, I have the power to alter what's around as I please." said Discord and to prove his point snapped his fingers a couple of times, making apples from a tree turn into lemons, pigs get wings and fly out and a tree turn purple with yellow dots. Then he snapped his fingers again to bring everything back to normal.

"Wow, that's an incredible power." said Chomper amazed by that.

"Right? I used to do that before, but some ponies didn't like it." Discord said across his arms.

"Because you wanted to use it as a way to turn everything into a world of chaos." Applejack said, reminding him of his old deeds.

"Guilty sir, but now I'm someone new. I have changed for the better." said Discord with an angel's ring suddenly appearing over his head. "And I owe it all to this lovely pony." he said, appearing behind Fluttershy and hugging her.

"Hey, how did you know about Littlefoot and the others?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I knew it when I saw Twilight writing the letter to Princess Celestia." Discord said.

"Wait, have you been spying on me?" asked Twilight annoyed and angry at him.

"Did I say spy? Hehe, no, no. I was...watching birds." Discord said before snapping his fingers, making him wear an explorer's costume along with binoculars. "I was looking at a blue robin when I saw something more interesting, and that something was you." Discord said.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" asked Rarity, doubting the Discord excuse.

"I would have used a better excuse, but the author of this Fanfiction is a beginner in scripts." Discordia said whispering as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

**Discord!**

"Oh, come on, you know it's true." Discord said to the screen.

**Don't tell me you're still angry that you didn't get involved in my previous 'My little pony' story?**

"Well, yes. There were gods and it bothers me that you didn't take me into consideration." Discord said, folding his arms.

**I propose you something: if you don't speak badly of me or break the fourth wall that way, I will put you in my other Fanfiction of 'My little pony'.**

"Oh, including those in which Mane 6 travels to the world of '_Avatar: The Last Airbender_', '_Pokémon_' and '_Familiar of Zero_'." Discordia said sounding interested in the offer.

**Yes, those too.**

"It's a deal." Discordia said without thinking.

**Do you promise?**

"Scout honor." he said in a Boy Scout uniform with one hand on his chest and the other with his index and middle fingers raised.

**All right, but I'll be watching you.**

"You always do." Discord said before going back to history.

"Are you going to stay with us?" asked Ducky happy to make a new friend.

"I would love to, but I have things to do. Remember, we're meeting for tea on Tuesday, Fluttershy." Discordia said.

"I won't forget it." Fluttershy said before Discord disappeared in a snap.

"Your friend is a little weird." Cera said.

"You have no idea." Rainbow Dash said, relieved that he left.

When they were finished, the Mane 6 and the gang took a well-deserved break after so much work, while the Apple family prepared food so they could enjoy it.

It was already dusk when everyone was at a table outside the barn waiting for the food to arrive.

"Here you are, young ponies. The Apple family specialty." said Grandma Smith as Big Mac pulled a cart full of apple pies and cider cans. The cakes and jars were scattered all over the table, so everyone had one of each.

The gang was curious about apple pie, but they quickly tasted it and marveled at its flavor.

"Wow! I've never tasted anything like this in my life." said Littlefoot.

"If I were asked what the tastiest thing was that I've ever tasted in my life, this would be the tastiest thing I've ever tasted in my life." Ruby said.

"Normally I don't eat herbivorous food, but this is delicious." Chomper said.

"Yes, especially cider." Cera said, drinking a little cider.

"Rainbow Dash to be right, to be delicious." Petrie said while drinking a little cider.

"Be careful, it's not a good idea to drink so much cider." Applejack said.

"Hehe, tell that to Spike." said Ducky pointing to Spike, who drank all the cider they had given him.

"Hehe, as gluttonous as ever, eh, Spike?" said Pinkie Pie before Spike answered her with a burp so loud that he pushed her mane a little. Which made everyone laugh.

"Today has been a very fun day." said Littlefoot.

"Yes, I may have soiled my hooves, but it was worth it." Rarity said.

"Yes, yes, yes. Things are much more fun if you make them with friends." said Pinkie Pie.

"Hehe, that's what I thought." said Ducky laughing at Pinkie Pie talking like her.

"Plus, we've made a new friend." Chomper said, referring to Discord.

"Yes, it may seem a little crazy, but if you give it a chance, it will prove to be a great friend." Fluttershy said.

"I propose a toast. To our friends in the Great Valley and because our friendship will last a long time." Twilight said. The others cheered in unison.

For the rest of the afternoon, the gang and the Mane 6 were enjoying Apple farm apples while enjoying the old stories of grandmother Smith. It was a day's work, but it was one they would never forget, because even the hardest of jobs can be fun if you're with friends.


	6. Good news and bad news

That same night, the hooded unicorn arrived at a forest clearing along with 2 other hooded unicorns.

"Did you bring them?" asked the first unicorn.

"We had to make a few 'sacrifices', but..." said the second unicorn while he and the third pulled out a broken horn and a lock of black hair.

"Perfect. Now our master will return, and the world will fall to his power." said the first unicorn before he and the other two sat in a triangular position.

The 3 unicorns began to charge magic on their horns while reciting a chant in another language, as a kind of sacred ritual. Suddenly, a dark cloud came out of the 3 pieces and swirled around each other to form a small tornado of black smoke in the center of the formation.

When the 3 unicorns finished their chant, a light formed inside the small tornado and then there was a magical pulse that shook the forest within a radius of several kilometers. When the unicorns rose because the pulse knocked them down, they saw that the spell they were performing had been successfully completed.

At the center of the formation was a unicorn, a unicorn that the kingdom of Equestria hoped would never see again, a unicorn that filled the hearts of those who dared to look at it with fear, it was the King Sombra.

King Sombra opened his eyes and scanned the area around him, confused about where he was.

"Where am I?" asked the King Sombra.

"My lord, what is the last thing you remember?" asked the first unicorn calmly so as not to upset him.

King Sombra thought for a moment and mentioned that the last thing he remembered was that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated him and that years later, when he tried to regain his empire, some ponies and his dragon friend stopped him.

"How long has it been since then?" asked King Sombra.

"A lot, sir, a lot has happened in all that time and we will be happy to tell you everything." said the first unicorn.

"Who are you?" asked King Sombra, threatening to kill them if they were enemies.

"When you ruled the Crystal Empire, some ponies agreed with your reign and formed a worship and follow-up group. Even though you were defeated by the princesses, that group didn't disappear, it continued to exist with the intention of bringing you back to life so that you could return to the highest." said the first unicorn.

"I see. Are there more of you?" asked King Sombra.

"Unfortunately, we are the last ones left, but it has been worth it to be in your presence again." said the first unicorn before he and the two others bowed before him.

"I am surprised that after so long, there is still someone who adores me. There is one more thing I need you to do for me." said King Sombra.

"Whatever, sir." said the first unicorn kindly.

King Sombra smiled sinisterly and threw a black magic beam at the 3 unicorns. The 3 screamed in pain as a black substance slowly covered their bodies. After covering themselves completely, the 3 unicorns removed their hoods, revealing that they had become black creatures like shadows with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"I don't want to be followed for worship, I want to be followed for fear, and I will use that to regain the empire that once belonged to me. Go and recruit more ponies." said King Sombra before the 3 creatures went in different directions to fulfill his orders. "Once I gather my army, I will attack the Crystal Empire and when it becomes mine again, I will conquer the kingdom of Equestria, and all will bow before me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike were returning to the castle with the gang, which was a little tired because it was too late, and they had been working all day.

"Wow. I didn't think the work would be so exhausting." said Littlefoot with a yawn.

"But it was worth it, those apples were delicious. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"I wish there were apples in the valley." Chomper said.

"Not a bad idea. When you get back to your world, you could take a couple of apple seeds with you, plant them in the Great Valley and eventually you would have apples." Twilight said.

"It's a good idea, bringing apples to the Great Valley is a good idea." Ruby said.

"Could we stop talking about apples? I've had enough and I'd like to get some sleep," Cera said, sounding tired.

"I agree. We'll continue tomorrow, now we'd better sleep." Spike said just as they were at the castle gates.

The others agreed to that and entered the castle where everyone would go to their room to enter the land of dreams.

The next morning, everyone went to breakfast and while enjoying breakfast, someone knocked on the door. Before Spike got up to open the door...

"I'll do it." said Chomper volunteering.

"Are you sure?" asked Spike.

"No problem." Chomper said before he got up and went to open the door. "Who is it?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Hello, I have a letter for Princess Twilight Sparkle." Derpy said while flying.

"I'll give it to you." Chomper said, taking the letter.

"Thank you." Derpy said before flying off to continue his work.

Chomper went back to where the others were to deliver the letter to Twilight.

"Who was it?" asked Spike.

"A pegasus who had a letter for Twilight." said Chomper.

"Did that pegasus, by any chance, have a weird look?" Cera asked, having an idea about who it was.

"Yeah, it was like she was looking two places at the same time." said Chomper.

"That was Derpy. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said joyfully.

"She seems to have been cured of the wing." Cera said.

"It's true, you helped Derpy deliver the mail when she was hurt." Ruby said, recalling what they told of their first day in Ponyville.

"Chomper, could you give me that letter?" asked Twilight.

Chomper gave her the letter and Twilight reviewed it to find out who it was, and as soon as she found out, a big smile appeared on her face.

"It's a letter from my brother." Twilight said joyfully.

"Do you have a brother?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's not only my brother, but also my best friend. I haven't seen him in a while." Twilight said nostalgically.

"Why is that?" Petrie asked.

"His brother is the captain of Canterlot's royal guard and being married to Princess Cadance, they rule the Crystal Empire together." Spike said, telling a little about Twilight's brother.

"Wow. You have an amazing brother, Twilight." said Ducky. Spike moaned a little because of what he said. "Hehe, you're awesome too, Spike. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky. Spikes gave her a lick in appreciation.

"What does your brother want?" Cera asked.

Twilight started reading her brother's letter and what she found was amazing.

"Apparently, my brother and Cadance have heard about you and would like to meet you." said Twilight a little surprised by that.

"Does your brother want to meet us?" asked Chomper.

"Yes, he wants us to meet in the Crystal Empire." Twilight said.

"The Crystal Empire? I've never heard of such a place before, although in this new world there are places I've never heard of." Ruby said.

"Believe me when I tell you it's a completely different place than anything you've ever seen." Spike said, not wanting to reveal too much, as he wanted to see their faces when they saw the place.

"So, let's go to that place." said Littlefoot, excited to meet a new place and Twilight's brother.

"Should we tell the others?" Petrie asked.

"Of course, they'll be delighted to come to the Crystal Empire with us." Twilight said before everyone went to prepare for the trip. But what they didn't know was that the trip would be full of surprises.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest where King Sombra returned to life, the unicorn was patiently awaiting the arrival of his new army, the army he would use to conquer the Crystal Empire.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bushes. He turned quickly and prepared himself in case he was an intruder, but calmed down to see that he was one of his shadow ponies.

"I hope you've completed your mission." said King Sombra. His response came as hundreds of shadow ponies surrounded the entire clearing, showing that the mission had been accomplished. King Sombra smiled as he saw his new soldiers. "Good. Now, it's time to recover a throne." he said before the screen melted into black to show only his eyes, which would disappear into the black background.


	7. The Crystal Empire

A few hours after receiving the letter from Twilight's brother, both the Mane 6 and the gang were at the station waiting for the train that would take them to the Crystal Empire. After receiving that letter, they went to tell the rest of the girls, all were delighted to go to the Crystal Empire to visit the royal family and accompany their friends, especially Rarity who at that time carried a tower of suitcases next to her.

"Aren't you carrying too much? It's a one-day trip, we're not going on vacation." said Applejack, accustomed to Rarity's excess baggage.

"Dear, a lady must be prepared for anything, even for a short time." answered Rarity.

"You have a lot of things for this trip. What do you carry in those things?" Ruby said.

"Everything a lady might need for all sorts of things, I could explain, but surely you wouldn't understand half." Rarity said, wanting to be nice, because, being a dinosaur from another world, Ruby wouldn't understand most of the things she carries.

"Twilight, what's the train like?" Littlefoot asked Twilight, curious about the vehicle they would ride. Riding a flying car was an unforgettable experience and he assumed that the same thing would happen with a train.

Before Twilight could answer, Pinkie Pie quickly appeared by her side and decided to speak for her. "It's just the most amazing thing you've ever seen in your life, the space inside is big enough to run, the seats are very comfortable, the food is tasty, the views through the window are beautiful and you can play several games while you're traveling." Pinkie Pie said quickly excited to show her dinosaur friends the wonders of a train.

"Oh. I already feel like riding a train. Many, many, many desires." Ducky said with emotion.

That's when a whistle sound hit the whole place, scaring the gang a little bit because of how weird and loud the sound was.

"What's that?" Petrie asked, shaking a little from the sound.

"Hehe, quiet Petrie, it's just the sign that the train is approaching." Rainbow Dash said, calming her flying friend.

The gang poked its head out to see something approaching from a distance, when it was close enough, the gang could see that was the train. As it passed the station, the gang was amazed at how long and big it was.

"It's a very big vehicle." Chomper said.

"Normal. It has to be to allow many ponies to travel in it." Spike said as he carried Rarity's huge luggage tower inside.

The gang got on the train and were again amazed at what the inside of the train looked like. The corridors were so long that there seemed to be no end, there were many seats, which seemed very comfortable and had windows that showed the outside landscape.

The gang and the Mane 6 sat in separate seats because there were so many of them, but with the groups mixed so that nothing would happen. The train released the beep again as a sign that it was about to start and began to move away from the station in the direction of the Crystal Empire.

The gang was looking out the window, amazed to see so much scenery as they moved quickly, certainly the train was something unforgettable.

"Hey, Cera, why don't you feel as bad as sometimes?" asked Ducky.

"I don't know, I'm surprised about that too." Cera said, it seemed strange to her that she didn't feel bad.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"Once we were sailing in the great waters, Cera felt a little bad. It was the same when we were in Celestia and Luna's flying car." Littlefoot said, explaining the problem.

Twilight seemed confused about 'great waters', but knowing the language of the dinosaurs, she could understand what he meant. "I think what happened to Cera is just a simple dizziness."

"What is dizziness?" asked Littlefoot curiously.

"It's when, traveling in a vehicle of some kind, you feel sick to your stomach and head and you feel like you're going to push it all out." Twilight said simply.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened to me." Cera said.

"You probably don't get dizzy now because this is like walking fast, but in a vehicle with sea or air you get dizzy." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I'm glad this isn't one of those vehicles." said Cera, relieved that she didn't suffer from dizziness. That caused a little laughter in the group.

The train continued traveling for a couple of hours more, during that time, the gang was enjoying the landscape of the windows, the train food and enjoying various travel games. In fact, at one point, Pinkie Pie suggested playing the 'Are we there yet?' game, but they all refused loudly, to the annoyance of the other passengers, because they knew how incredibly annoying that game was.

Finally, the train stopped at the Crystal Empire, during the trip, the gang was asking about that place, but all decided to shut up to make it a surprise, although they told small details like it was incredible or something like that.

The gang got off the train and when they looked ahead, they saw something they would never have seen in their lives. In front of them there was a village, but the incredible thing about that village was that everything seemed to be made of diamonds, from the houses, to the ground, even the ponies that walked the streets seemed to be made of diamonds. In the background, there was a huge castle that seemed to be made of diamonds. In short, it was the most amazing place they had ever seen.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Twilight, finding the gang's expression amusing.

"It's... it's amazing." said Littlefoot concentrating on the stage in front of him.

"In my life I've seen something like that, and I've seen a lot of things in my life." Ruby said.

"It's a beautiful place. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky along with a nod from Spike.

"Everything seems to be made of precious stones." Cera said.

"They call it the Crystal Empire for a reason." Applejack said.

"I agree with you that this is the most fabulous place you could find." said Rarity.

"Come on, my brother and sister-in-law are waiting for us." said Twilight who started walking, the others followed later.

During the walk, the gang kept staring in amazement at the streets. Although some ponies looked at them with curiosity and confusion, they ignored them because they were focused on the beautiful landscape around them. Then they saw that in the center of the square there was a statue of Spike holding a giant heart.

"Is that you, Spike?" asked Chomper curiously about the statue.

"Yes, I don't want to brag, but I'm famous here. In fact, I am known as the _Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious_." Spike said proudly and, of course, bragging about it.

"Why do they call you that?" Littlefoot asked.

"Long ago, the Crystal Empire was ruled by an evil unicorn known as King Sombra. For years, he ruled the Empire with an iron hoof, but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna managed to defeat him." Twilight said.

"But before he disappeared completely, he hid the Crystal Empire and didn't reappear after 1000 years." Applejack continued.

"Oh, nope, nope, nope. What kind of creature would do something so horrible to such a beautiful place?" asked Ducky impacted by what the King Sombra did.

"A very evil one and that's not all. 1000 years later, the Crystal Empire returned, but it wasn't entirely sure, as the King Sombra hid the crystal heart." Rainbow Dash continued.

"The crystal heart?" asked Cera.

"It is a very powerful and ancient object that protects the Crystal Empire from the infernal cold and other threats. On top of that, we discovered that the spirit of the King Sombra intended to regain his empire, so we had to find him before it was too late." continued Rarity.

"Spike and I started looking for him in the castle while the girls took care of holding the King Sombra as long as they could." Twilight said.

"Then we found the crystal heart and I managed to get it back before it was too late, that's why I'm so famous here." Spike said, ending the story.

"Oh, you have very crazy and dangerous adventures." said Petrie astounded by the story.

"You can say it, but we still managed to save the Crystal Empire and since then Cadance and Twilight's brother rule it with love and kindness." said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm happy for them and also for all the ponies that live in this place." said Littlefoot, happy that everything ended well.

"And what happened to King Sombra?" asked Ruby.

"All we know is that he disappeared and didn't come back, he'll probably be dead." Twilight said hoping it was true.

"Why don't we put these stories aside? They are waiting for us in the castle." Fluttershy said, bringing up the main issue why they came to the Crystal Empire.

The gang and Mane 6 paid attention to that and continued on their way to the main castle. When they arrived, they saw that in front there were 2 armored ponies on each side of the gate guarding it. Twilight was the first to approach them.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, my brother sent me a letter telling me to come." said Twilight showing the letter she received to show its authenticity.

The two armored ponies looked at the letter carefully to make sure it was authentic. "It's all in order, welcome, Princess Twilight." said the pony on the right before the doors opened to allow her and others to enter.

When they entered, the gang saw that, although the exterior looked made of diamonds, the interior was like the castles of Celestia, Luna and Twilight. It just looked like a normal castle.

"Twilight!" Then, a voice sounded from the end of the hall. They all looked back at the origin and saw 2 ponies walking towards them, one was a unicorn, while the other was an alicorn.

"Cadance!" shouted Twilight cheerfully before running towards the alicorn, which did the same thing to her. When they were close enough they began to make a sort of secret greeting. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they shouted together before laughing. "It's good to see you again." Twilight said joyfully.

"Same here, Twilight. I know you have real homework, but you should come once in a while even if it's only for a few minutes." said the alicorn.

"I'll try." said Twilight.

"I guess those are the visitors from the other world, right?" said the unicorn approaching them and looking in the direction of the gang.

"Oh, that's right. Guys, this is my brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, Princess Cadance." Twilight said, introducing her family members.

"But you can call me Cadance." said Cadance nicely.

"And they are my friends from another world: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby," said Twilight introducing the gang.

"Nice to meet you." said Littlefoot.

"So are we. When we found out that you had come from another world, my wife wanted to meet you. Especially because of how much Twilight talked about you." Shining Armor said.

"Shining!" said Twilight a little blushing from the shame her brother was putting her through.

"Hehe. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Shining Armor said, earning a little blow from her sister.

"I can tell you love each other very much. Yep, yep, yep. Just like me and my brother Spike" said Ducky along with a settlement of her brother.

"Are you brothers?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, yes, yes. I found Spike when he was an egg and since he was very lonely, my family and I decided to take him in." said Ducky.

"That's very nice." said Cadance.

"Hehe. Thank you." Ducky said.

"There's someone else who would like to meet you, follow us." Shining Armor said before the others followed him and Cadance around the castle.

They all came to a room with a crib in the center. The Mane 6 smiled at knowing who they were talking about before, while the gang was confused about this.

"Everyone, we want you to meet our daughter, Flurry Heart." Cadance said, pointing to the inside of the crib.

The gang looked out and saw that inside there was a small, adorable alicorn that was sleeping.

"Oh, to be adorable." Petrie said.

Then Flurry Heart's eyes opened, and she saw the dinosaurs curiously, but instead of panicking or crying, she smiled as if they were already friends.

"Hi, my name is Littlefoot" said Littlefoot bending his head to be at Flurry Heart's eye level.

The little alicorn, with joy, let out a small cry of joy as she climbed on Littlefoot's head. The longneck raised his head while Flurry Heart enjoyed herself as if it were an elevator. Then it slid down Littlefoot's neck, back and tail like a slide.

After screaming with joy and fun, she found herself in front of Spike, who was smiling sweetly. Flurry Heart and he stared at each other for a few seconds before Spike wagged his tail, which Flurry Heart mimicked, then Spike bowed his head, which the little alicorn also mimicked. Then, Spike began to lick her as a sign of affection and Flurry Heart was laughing at the tickle.

"Haha. My niece seems to like you very much." Twilight said.

"Yes, I'm surprised she didn't freak out about our looks or anything like that." Chomper said.

"Well. Babies don't have much knowledge about what's good and what's bad, so unless proven otherwise, everything seems to be good for her." Fluttershy said knowingly because she cared for a lot of animals.

"That's why we look like friends to the little girl even though she doesn't know us well enough to be friends." Ruby said.

"That makes her more adorable. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

Flurry Heart's eyes focused on Cera at that time. Cera noticed and was confused by it.

"What?" asked Cera even though she knew she didn't expect a vocal response from the baby. Then, in a snap, Flurry Heart disappeared, to the surprise of the gang and the discomfort of the ponies.

"What happened?" asked Littlefoot worried that something bad would happen to the baby.

"Nothing happens. Flurry Heart likes to teleport everywhere." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes. It's like a hide and seek game." said Pinkie Pie cheerfully.

"I like hide and seek." Petrie said.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to play right now." Cera said without wanting to play. "Is it my thing or is there something on top of me?" she asked.

When everyone looked at it, at first they were surprised to exchange it for attempts to hold the laugh, the reason was that Flurry Heart was peeking out from behind the crest of Cera.

Cera heard the laughter and turned her gaze to them. "What are you laughing at?" asked Cera annoyed if they were laughing at her.

"Hehe. Sorry, Cera. But maybe you should look up." said Applejack without being able to stand the laughter, along with the others.

Cera did what he said and when she looked up she ran into Flurry Heart's gaze, discovering why everyone was laughing.

"Hey! Get down from there." said Cera pissed off by that and shaking a little bit to get Flurry Heart down, but only got her laughing like a game.

"She likes you." Cadance said, grabbing her daughter with her magic.

Bad decision, as everyone saw that Flurry Heart's face showed signs that she was about to cry, the ponies remembered what happened the last time the little alicorn cried, so Cadance quickly put it back on Cera, getting it back to smile and laugh.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ducky.

"Believe me, you don't want to know what would happen if she cried." Rarity said, recalling the day Flurry Heart was born.

Cera sighed in frustration that she had to take care of the baby. With a small push, she placed Flurry Heart on her horn and took her back to the crib.

"Stay here, okay?" Cera said in a gentle tone mixed with authority.

Flurry Heart nodded that she would.

"Wow, I didn't think you could handle a baby." said Pinkie Pie surprised by Cera's kind behavior.

Cera looked at her with an angry look until she calmed down seconds later. "When you have a little sister, you learn a lot of things." Cera said, sounding a little proud.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I do." Cera said, causing a slight laugh in the others.

Littlefoot smiled when he saw that they had made new friends, Twilight also smiled when she saw that her new friends got along well with her family. The moment was so good that nothing seemed to spoil it.

**BOOM**

They spoke too soon, for an explosion was heard from outside the castle, everyone in the room was surprised by the sudden explosion and ran to the nearest window to find out what caused it.

When they looked out, they saw shadow ponies attacking the empire everywhere. The resident ponies ran in panic, some being chased by the shadow ponies, and some guards were facing them, though those creatures seemed stronger and fiercer than they were.

"What are those things?" asked Chomper stunned by the scene below.

"I've never seen creatures like that before." said Shining Armor equally stunned.

"Hey! There's someone there." Ruby said, looking at someone from a distance.

The others followed the direction she was pointing and also saw someone approaching the central square, ignoring the chaos around them. The ponies staring at him were petrified when they recognized the figure.

"It...it can't be." Cadance said, unable to believe his eyes.

"Am I dreaming? Someone pinches me if I'm dreaming." Rainbow Dash said, receiving a pinch from Pinkie Pie. "Ay!" after receiving it, she gave the pony a furious glance.

"You asked for it." said Pinkie Pie as if nothing happened, except what happened outside.

"This can't be happening." Fluttershy said trembling with fear.

"What's wrong with you? Who's that?" asked Littlefoot, wanting to know what was scaring everyone.

"That...is the King Sombra." Twilight said, causing surprise and confusion for the team.

The King Sombra stopped in the central square and looked at the castle. A malicious smile came to his face. "At last, the time has come."


	8. The battle

The gang was surprised when they discovered that the one standing in the square, who was responsible for the attack, was King Sombra.

"King Sombra? You mean that evil unicorn who ruled the Crystal Empire a long time ago?" asked Littlefoot.

"Weren't you done with him?" asked Cera.

"That doesn't matter now." Shining Armor said with an expression of rage and determination. "All available guards should prepare immediately and divide into two groups: one to deal with the intruders and one to evacuate the civilians." He ordered the guard by the door, who, without hesitation, rushed out to comply with the order.

"We'll help too." Twilight said seriously.

"Yes, crushing the bad guys is one of the things we're good at." Rainbow Dash said, excited to fight a little, banging her legs to emphasize what she said.

"Let's go with you." Littlefoot said.

"Littlefoot, no. This isn't like with the sharpteeth or the changelings. King Sombra is too dangerous." Twilight told Littlefoot in a worried tone.

"You'd better stay here, where you'll be safe." said Rarity.

"But we want to help you, just as you helped us." Ruby said.

"We know you want to do them, but this is too much for you." Applejack said.

"We just don't want you to hurt each other." Fluttershy said.

The gang looked at each other. Remembering how powerful Chrysalis was, how powerful was that unicorn? The Mane 6 asked them for this because they weren't accustomed to this sort of thing, so it was best that they didn't participate. With a sigh, Littlefoot made the decision on everyone's behalf.

"All right. We'll stay here." said Littlefoot.

"Thank you for understanding." said Twilight relieved.

"But we don't want you to get hurt either. Nope, nope, nope." said Ducky.

"Don't worry, we're used to this sort of thing." Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's not waste any more time. Come on!" Cadance said.

The Mane 6 and the royal couple ran out of the room to defend the empire from that threat. The gang went to the window to see how the battle below unfolded.

"Please keep yourselves safe." whispered Littlefoot regretting not going with them.

When everyone left the palace, they could better see the scene from the top window. Shadow ponies destroying everything they could find, chasing civilians and confronting the guards of the empire.

"There are too many." said Cadance horrified by the scene in front of her.

"We will divide. That way we'll cover more ground." Twilight said, outlining a plan.

They all agreed on that plan and separated to face as many shadow ponies as possible.

Fluttershy ran until a shadow pony stood in front of him. She screamed in horror at the sight that the shadow pony intended to attack her, but a current of fire struck. Fluttershy looked to her side to see that it was Spike.

"Do you need a hand?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Thank you Spike." Fluttershy said before the two of them fought against more shadow ponies again.

Pinkie Pie used her speed and strength to hit the shadow ponies, she even used her party tools to fight. She pulled her cannon out of nowhere and fired a confetti bullet at a group of shadow ponies, knocking them down, then stamped cream cakes on their faces, and then threw a bowling ball that hit 10 shadow ponies as if they were bowling.

"STRIKE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as if she were really playing.

Rarity threw magic beams at any approaching shadow pony, but as she concentrated on shooting, she didn't notice that a shadow pony tried to assault her from behind. Fortunately, she realized long enough to duck and dodge it, but the shadow pony managed to cut a small part of her mane. Rarity gasped in horror at it.

"My mane! NO!" she shouted before giving the shadow ponies a look of pure rage. "You have ruined my hairstyle! I won't forgive you!" she shouted before launching powerful magical beams, knocking down many shadow ponies. When she saw that all the shadow ponies around her were out of action, she shook her head to put on her hair before leaving the area. "Never touch a lady's hair."

Rainbow Dash used her sonic speed to quickly hit every shadow pony on the road. When she stopped she looked around to discover that she was surrounded by many shadow ponies. She smiled of superiority as she began to wander around the space left by those around her. She circled so fast that she formed a tornado that sent all the shadow ponies around her to fly. When she finished, she saw that the coast was clear.

"The usual routine." Rainbow Dash said, shaking her helmets before flying off to hit more enemies.

Applejack hit the shadow ponies with her hind legs, the kicks were so powerful that it sent them flying a long way. Then she decided to change her strategy or pulled out a loop rope. She threw it and tied it to the leg of a shadow pony and then swung it around like a merry-go-round, hitting other shadow ponies. When she finished, she hit the shadow pony held against the ground.

"Yee-haw! That's how we do things in the field." Applejack said.

Twilight flew through the area, knocking down shadow ponies with magic beams. Then she decided to land and continue the attack by land, her beams were so powerful that they knocked down many enemies. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice the shadow ponies in the back, they were about to attack if it wasn't for a magic ray that hit them.

Twilight looked behind her and found Cadance, both smiling before fighting the shadow ponies together with their magic beams.

"I wish our meetings were less problematic," Twilight said as she fired more beams.

"This is becoming a tradition." Cadance said as she fought.

After a while, the Mane 6 continued to face the King Sombra's army of shadow ponies, no matter how much they eliminated a score, the number of enemies didn't seem to be decreasing. The Mane 6 was beginning to get overwhelmed.

Each one began to get tired of facing so many shadow ponies, even received some blows and scratches from some, something that worried the gang. The Mane 6 was pushed until they were all together, surrounded by hundreds of shadow ponies. Some shadow ponies moved away to make way for King Sombra, the Mane 6 gave the dark unicorn a furious look, while he gave them a victory smile.

"You know? The last time I saw you, you were nothing but a little unicorn." said King Sombra with a smile before exchanging it for a frown. "It infuriates me that they now let someone like you be an alicorn." he said with an angry tone.

"I don't care." Twilight frowned.

"We beat you once and we'll do it again." Rainbow Dash said.

"It is true that you defeated me before, but the difference between before and now, is that I have an army with which to defeat you. Now, my soldiers, put an end to them-" said King Sombra giving an order to his soldiers.

As the shadow ponies approached the weakened Mane 6, the gang was shocked by how things were going. Littlefoot couldn't take it anymore and took a risky decision, he ran towards the exit.

"Littlefoot, where are you going?" asked Chomper.

"I'm going to help them." said Littlefoot as he ran towards the door, causing others to pant.

"But Littlefoot, they told us that was too dangerous." Cera said, trying to stop her friend.

"No! They need me!" said Littlefoot as he walked out the door.

The others looked at each other for a moment to think about it, would they really stand there while their friends were fighting to protect them all? Making a joint decision, they followed Littlefoot to the exit, to the battle.

Meanwhile, Mane 6 was defending itself as best it could from the shadow ponies, but because they outnumbered them, they were having difficulties.

"What do we do now?" asked Fluttershy dodging a shadow pony attack.

"Keep fighting, of course." Rainbow Dash said hitting some shadow ponies.

"We won't last long this way." Applejack said before kicking a shadow pony.

"We don't have a choice." Twilight said, firing magic beams at the incoming shadow ponies. She was so focused on them; she didn't notice a shadow pony jumping toward her.

"TWILIGHT!" they all shouted when they saw that the shadow pony was about to hit her.

But before he could do it, someone rammed at him and sent him flying, hitting other shadow ponies in the process. Twilight looked and discovered that her savior was Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot?" asked Twilight surprised to see him there.

"Are you all right?" asked Littlefoot turning to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, ignoring the previous question. "I told you this was dangerous." said Twilight scolding him.

"I know, but I couldn't sit still while you were in trouble, so we decided to go help you." Littlefoot explained.

"We?" Twilight asked in time to see the rest of the gang standing next to the Mane 6 and preparing to fight.

"Did you think we'd let you have all the fun?" asked Cera eager to fight.

"We are friends and friends work together. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"As dangerous as this may seem, we won't back down." Chomper said.

Twilight was about to deny their help, but she was thinking about it for a moment. The reason she wanted them to stay out of it was because they hadn't experienced the threats of this world. However, they had decided to take the lead with the intention of helping them when they were in trouble. This showed that even if she told them to leave, they wouldn't leave, not when their friends are in danger.

"All right, but be very careful, these aren't like the sharpteeth." Twilight said, making her decision.

"Well, friends are united." said Pinkie Pie jumping for joy.

"Things get better when we're together, because we do them together." Ruby said.

"Ready for action, Petrie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Me be." Petrie said.

The gang and the Mane 6 positioned themselves in front of the army of shadow ponies while King Sombra stood there staring curiously at the strange creatures that had just appeared. When a piece of a building fell to the ground, it was used as a starting signal and the 2 teams threw themselves at the shadow ponies.

Littlefoot hit the shadow ponies with his legs and tail on one side, on the other side Twilight hit them with her legs while throwing some magic beams to bring them down.

Then, somehow, an idea formed in Twilight's mind.

"Littlefoot." said Twilight, calling the attention of the one mentioned. "Hit this." she said before throwing a sort of magical sphere at Littlefoot, he, surprised by the brief act, hit the sphere with his tail, sending it flying towards a group of shadow ponies. When the sphere hit them, there was an explosion that knocked them all down.

"How did you come up with that?" asked Littlefoot, surprised by that.

"I don't know. I feel like we've both been in a similar situation to this one." Twilight said, scratching her head in doubt.

"Yes, me too." said Littlefoot with the same feeling.

Both were a little confused about it, but decided to leave it for another time and concentrate on fighting.

Cera ran and hit a group of shadow ponies. Then she started hitting them all, she was so focused on that that she didn't notice a shadow pony that was about to attack her, but it didn't happen because he was hit by Applejack, which Cera noticed.

"Did I give you a paw?" Applejack asked.

"I had it under control." Cera said.

"Sure." Applejack said with a superior smile.

The 2 strongest members of each team joined forces to confront the enemy forces, managing to eliminate a large number of them.

The shadow ponies were about to assault them when they felt stones hitting them on the head, looked at the place of origin and saw that on a roof in the distance, Ducky and Fluttershy were throwing stones at them.

"Take this, damn monster!" said Ducky before throwing another stone.

Normally, Fluttershy wasn't in favor of violence, but if it was about protecting her friends, she was willing to do that.

The shadow ponies changed the target to the 2 who were bothering them and threw themselves at them. But what they didn't realize is that between the shadow ponies and the building where Ducky and Fluttershy were, there were Spike and Pinkie Pie hiding in opposite alleys, watching the shadow ponies approaching their location.

"Wait...wait...wait...Now, Spike!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

When they shouted that, both she and Spike grabbed a rope and pulled it from both sides, the moment the rope was pulled was so sudden that the shadow ponies didn't notice in time and ended up tripping over the rope and somehow tied in such a way that they formed a ball.

Spike and Pinkie Pie crashed their legs in victory. But that didn't last long when a shadowed pony hit them by sending them to the ground. Ducky and Fluttershy gasped at the sight of their friends being knocked down and at the mercy of a group of shadow ponies.

Fluttershy could tolerate many things, but one of the few things she couldn't bear was to see her wounded friends. She jumped out of the building where she was and stood in front of the group of shadow ponies.

"How dare you?" she asked as the hair covered her eyes. The shadow ponies paid no attention to that and began to approach her. "How dare you?!" By the time she lifted her head to look at them closely, the shadow ponies found 'the stare' of Fluttershy, a stare that filled them with fear, a fear comparable to seeing your worst nightmare. They were so frightened that they did the only thing that crossed their minds: flee from there.

The others stood behind her staring at the scene in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to upset Fluttershy. Nope, nope, nope." said Ducky surprised that someone as calm and kind as she had something like that. Spike nodded in agreement, without changing his expression of surprise.

"You would do well." Pinkie Pie said, recalling the times Fluttershy used 'the stare'.

Rainbow Dash and Petrie flew through the air and then descended quickly, hitting the shadow ponies and knocking them down.

"Rainbow Dash, you watch my new trick." Petrie said before starting circles around a group of shadow ponies, he flew so many times that the shadow ponies were dizzy from following him so much. Then he flew at full speed, hitting the dizzy shadow ponies like a pinball game, defeating them all.

"That was awesome! But let's see if it's any better than this." Rainbow Dash said before flying high in the air and then plummeting to the ground. When she landed on her four legs, there was a shock wave that sent several shadow ponies flying.

"Unbelievable. You teach me that." said Petrie impressed by the trick before.

"Step by step, my young student. Let's start with something simple." Rainbow Dash said before the two flyers went on hitting the bad guys while the pegasus taught him some flying tricks.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Spike were being chased by a herd of shadow ponies.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Spike.

"It should, we've done it several times." said Chomper relieving his reptile companion.

The 2 reptiles kept running until they reached a street.

"Now, Ruby! Now!" Chomper shouted with all his might.

In the middle of the street, above one of the buildings, was Ruby with Rarity behind a huge stone that, with the magic of Rarity, was placed on top of the building.

"It's the sign! Let's push!" Ruby said.

The two of them began to push the stone with all their strength as they groaned a little of the effort due to the weight of the stone. By the time Chomper and Spike reached the other side, the girls were able to fully push the stone in the direction of the pack of shadow ponies.

Before the stone reached them, Rarity struck him with a magical beam, splitting him into smaller stones that fell on the shadow ponies, leading them to unconsciousness. They knew that the shadow ponies were surely ponies enslaved by the power of the King Sombra, so they shouldn't be killed or seriously wounded.

"We've done it. We've managed to finish off those evil creatures." Ruby said as she went down with Rarity to meet the other two.

"Watch out!" shouted Rarity when she saw a piece of a building falling directly into Spike, who was so surprised he couldn't move.

Chomper was so worried about his friend that, without thinking, he stretched out his arms and the piece of building stopped as it was mysteriously surrounded by a weak magical aura and then moved away from where it was. They were all in shock for it and turned their gaze to Chomper who seemed to be responsible for it.

"How did you do that?" asked Spike without being able to believe what his reptilian friend had done.

"I don't know." Chomper said as he looked at his hands with fear and surprise.

The 4 of them had a lot of questions about it, but they decided to leave it for later and ask someone who might know more about it.

King Sombra was beginning to feel frustrated, his numerous and resilient army should be strong enough to face Mane 6, but those unknown creatures appeared and turned the tables.

That shouldn't be happening, his army was supposed to weaken the Mane 6 so that he could strike the final blow and get rid of the only obstacle between him and the conquest of all Equestria, but those creatures ruined everything.

As he saw Mane 6 and the gang fighting side by side against his army, his horn was charging with dark magic and his face showed an expression of anger and frustration.

"ENOUGH!" shouted King Sombra, causing a wave of dark magic that knocked down all the remaining shadow ponies and the two groups. "I don't know what kind of creatures you are, but I won't let you interfere with my plans anymore." roared King Sombra fiercely to the gang.

Of the gang, Littlefoot was the only one who stood up while the others remained unconscious, although they showed signs that they were waking up. "We won't let you own this empire." said Littlefoot looking directly at the dark unicorn.

"Then I'll make sure you don't ever bother me again." said King Sombra as he carried his horn to shoot him with a magic beam.

But before he could shoot, a magenta-colored magic beam was launched, forcing him to cancel his attack and dodge the incoming attack. His gaze turned to the one who shoot the beam, Twilight, who was in the same situation as Littlefoot.

"You shall not hurt my friend." Twilight growled at King Sombra.

"Well, well, well. Apparently you have more stamina than I imagined." said King Sombra, giving him a smile as he carried his horn. "I've changed my mind, first I'll eliminate you, then all your friends and then I'll make sure this empire is mine again."

"Not while I'm alive." Twilight said, carrying her horn as well.

"As you wish." said King Sombra.

Both magic users threw their magic beams, which collided with each other, nullifying each other. King Sombra threw several magical beams, but Twilight cancelled them with her own magical beams or blocked them with a magical shield. Twilight did the same and King Sombra reacted in the same way as the princess of friendship.

"You start to annoy more than a fly, little princess." said King Sombra tired of this continuous game, sweating a little out of tiredness.

"I could tell you the same thing." Twilight said, sweating a lot and breathing choppy due to tiredness from the earlier fight with the shadow ponies.

Then the 2 fighters decided to end it with a powerful magical beam, the 2 attacks collided with each other and remained neutral. Twilight did everything possible to keep her beam stable or overcome King Sombra's, but the exhaustion from the fight before was taking its toll and mentally knew she wouldn't last long.

In the end the thinkable happened and the magic beam of King Shadow surpassed that of Twilight, hitting her directly, sending her to the ground along with the rest of the Mane 6 that began to rise little by little while they groaned a little for the pain.

"Of all the princesses I have faced before, you are the most stubborn." began King Sombra as he looked at the weakened Mane 6. "You still don't get it, do you? My power is superior to yours. You may have defeated me in the past, but this time it won't be the same, this time it will be I who will triumph and you and your friends will be the ones who will fall." he ended as he loaded his horn for one last final attack.

"NOOO!" cried Littlefoot ramming against King Sombra, who took a couple of steps back due to the unexpected attack. King Sombra shook his head and saw Littlefoot in front of the Mane 6.

"Insolent brat, do you still want to challenge me in spite of having seen what I am capable of doing?" asked King Sombra to the longneck.

"I don't care who you are or what you can do, I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends." Littlefoot said very seriously.

"Friends?" asked King Sombra. "Why would you be friends with these ponies, when they are completely different from you?"

"I don't care about the species, or what world they're from." Littlefoot began. "They're still my friends and that's all that matters."

"If you care so much about them, then I'll make sure I finish you too." King Sombra said, charging his horn with magic, though in his mind he wondered what he meant by 'world'.

"Littlefoot, get out of the way!" Twilight shouted as she tried to get up quickly to stop the attack.

"You can't do it on your own." said Spike rising harshly.

"He's not alone." Cera said as she and the rest of the gang stood between King Sombra and Mane 6.

"We're your friends too." said Chomper.

"And we are willing to protect you. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky along with a nod from Spike.

"Just like you protected us before." Ruby said.

"Me not run away, me be brave and face bad pony." Petrie said.

"Don't be reckless, kids." Rainbow Dash said groaning from the effort to get up.

"This is no fun." Pinkie Pie said.

"No matter how much courage you put into it, you won't be able to handle it." Applejack said.

"It's too dangerous." Rarity said.

"Please don't do this." Fluttershy said.

"No matter what you say. We're not going to back down" said Littlefoot as he and the others positioned themselves to defend the Mane 6 of the King Sombra.

"Look at the positive side of this." King Sombra began with his attack loaded to the max. "You will all die together." he said before throwing a powerful dark magical beam at the gang.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted the Mane 6 as the beam was about to strike their friends.

However, something strange happened, something that seemed like a miracle. A few seconds before the attack reached the gang, a golden light covered them completely, nullifying the magical beam. Both Mane 6 and King Sombra had to cover their eyes so as not to be blinded by the blinding light that had just come out of nowhere, they uncovered their eyes to find out the origin of that light and what they saw left them all, even the Shadow King, speechless.

In the center of the light the gang was seen floating in a ring formation with Littlefoot in the center of that ring. Without anyone knowing it, from the elements of harmony, located in the tree of harmony, came small orbs of magic light that flew until they stopped in front of each member of the gang, except Littlefoot.

The orbs of the 6 members became necklaces with gems that had a different shape for each member. The gem of Cera was shaped like a head of threehorns, that of Ducky was shaped like a drop of water, that of Petrie was shaped like a flyer, that of Spike was shaped like a spine of spiketail, that of Chomper was shaped like a footprint of sharptooth and that of Ruby was shaped like a feather. All the necklaces were placed around their necks.

But as for Littlefoot, an orb of magical light came out from within him and became a crown with a gem in the shape of a tree star and the moment it was placed on his head a bright light enveloped him and the result was even more surprising than anyone expected. A pair of wings of flyer came out of his back and a sharp horn appeared on his head.

That horn was charging with magic as it gathered magic from the other gems to form a joint attack. King Sombra came out of his surprise when he realized what they were planning, so he began to charge his horn with all his might.

"I don't know what trick that is, but you won't beat me with that." said King Sombra.

King Sombra threw another powerful dark magical beam while Littlefoot, once he had gathered enough charge, threw a powerful rainbow-colored magical beam that struck the King Sombra's beam. Both attacks remained neutral for a few moments until, quickly, the gang's lightning greatly surpassed that of King Sombra, who was in a state of shock as a result.

The beam of the gang was going so fast that King Sombra didn't have time to react and was enveloped by the magical beam.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted the dark unicorn of agony and anger as the beam went on destroying it until nothing was left.

What happened caused a brief flash of light that illuminated the entire area, when the light faded, the gang descended gently to the ground while the Mane 6 stared at them in shock. Once they landed, the gang looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Cera completely confused.

"I don't know, but these things on our necks are pretty nice." Ruby said, looking at the necklace she had.

"Guys!" a scream caught the attention of the gang. They turned their eyes to the source and saw the Mane 6 running towards them.

"You guys, what you've done was amazing!" Rainbow Dash cheerfully exclaimed.

"Really? Because I have no idea what happened." said Chomper.

"How come you have necklaces like ours?" Rarity asked, mentioning the gang's necklaces.

"Yes, they look like ours when we had the elements of harmony." Applejack said, recalling old times.

"Girls, we're forgetting an important issue, like Littlefoot now has wings or horn." Pinkie Pie said, mentioning the most amazing thing about the whole situation.

"It's true, Littlefoot! You've got wings and a horn." said Ducky, recalling it.

"How is that possible?" asked Petrie.

"I don't know." said Littlefoot a little surprised and a little frightened by his new shape.

"Littlefoot, what exactly happened when that light came on?" asked Twilight wanting to know what was going on.

"Well...just before King Sombra's attack reached us, I felt something coming out of me. After that, I felt as if this 'something' was covering me, the strange thing was that I felt good, like a hug. The next thing I knew was that I was attacking King Sombra with the help of my friends and then the rest is already known." said Littlefoot relating the events.

"Surely you felt the magical aura of your inner self, but I don't understand how you transformed yourself and how you have the elements of harmony, which is more confusing because there are only 6." said Twilight without fully understanding the situation.

"I can clarify that." A familiar voice came from heaven.

All present looked up at the sky to see Celestia and Luna landing next to them.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Moon. What are you doing here?" asked Twilight about the sudden appearance of the rulers of Equestria.

"We received a warning that the Crystal Empire was under attack and before we went to prepare the armies, we saw what happened." said Celestia explaining her arrival and that of her sister.

"You said a moment ago that you could clear this up. What happened to Littlefoot?" asked Applejack wanting to know the answer.

"It's simple. You see, as we were looking in the library for a way to bring Littlefoot and the others back to their world, we found something interesting." Celestia began by making everyone curious. "We discovered in a very old book, information about journeys between worlds. In that book it mentioned that the same energy and/or magic could be found in all worlds with some small change." ended Celestia's explanation.

"And what does that mean?" asked Ducky without understanding what she was saying.

"That, just as there are elements of harmony in this world, there were also elements of harmony in yours." Luna explained as if it were something common.

"WHAT?" shouted the two groups with surprise and amazement.

"Other elements of harmony?" asked Fluttershy, still surprised by the revelation.

"That's right." said Celestia before looking at the gang. "Your elements of harmony somehow connected with ours, which created the gems you wear."

"You mean these shiny stones?" asked Cera looking at the gem on her necklace.

"Yes. Each of you inherited an element of the harmony of your world. Cera, you got the element of honesty for your sincerity; Ducky, you got the element of kindness because of your good heart; Petrie, you got the element of loyalty for the courage you had to protect your friends; Spike, you got the element of laughter for your amusing character; Chomper, like Littlefoot, you have a small, but powerful magical aura inside you, which made you get the element of magic and Ruby, you got the element of generosity for your empathy towards others." said Celestia naming the 6 elements of harmony.

"Wait, you mean I can use magic?" asked Chomper stunned by that.

"It's true! Do you remember when you saved me from that stone during the fight?" asked Spike recalling that moment they left for later.

"Yes, but I didn't know what it was until now." Chomper said, still not accustomed to the idea that he could use magic.

"Wait a minute!" Twilight shouted, wanting to change the subject. "For a long time, I was studying the elements of harmony and everywhere they mentioned that they were 6. How is it possible that Littlefoot has a seventh element of harmony?" asked Twilight pointing out to Littlefoot that he was wondering the same thing she was wondering.

"Twilight, what you were studying were the elements we used, not the elements in general." mentioned Celestia, causing more confusion and surprise in others.

"Can you make this clear? All this information is making me dizzy." Rainbow Dash said wanting to end so much history.

"We only use 6 elements of harmony, but there are actually more elements than it seems." Celestia said.

"More elements of harmony?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, like forgiveness, justice, humility..." Celestia began before looking at Littlefoot. "And union."

"Union?" asked Littlefoot with an arched eyebrow.

Celestia nodded. "As I said, there are elements of harmony in every world with some differences, in your world there weren't 6 elements, but 7. When you stood in front of King Sombra to protect the girls even though you were very different, the magical aura inside you became so powerful that it awakened the seventh element along with the others." explained Celestia.

"But why do I have that element?" Littlefoot asked, doubting whether I deserved that.

"Littlefoot, you got it from your pure heart, a heart that accepted any species and unites them to collaborate with each other despite the great differences between them, that is the element of union." said Celestia.

"But that doesn't explain why he has wings and horn." Petrie said.

Instead of answering that, Celestia turned to her former student. "Twilight, do you remember what it took to become an alicorn princess?" Celestia asked, knowing that she knew the answer.

Twilight was a little confused by that sudden question, but she answered anyway. "Well, for someone to become an alicorn, you'd have to do an act worthy of a princess." Twilight said, recalling what she learned the day she became a princess.

"Unlike you, who found the elements of harmony, Littlefoot awakened the elements of harmony that lay in him and in his friends. That was an act that very few could perform, an act that made him worthy of becoming Littlefoot, the prince of dinosaurs." Celestia said.

The Mane 6, the gang and some others were left with their eyes like plates and mouth open before such a revelation, couldn't believe that the small longneck that came to that world a few days ago suddenly became a prince.

Everyone's state of shock was gone when they saw Celestia bow as a sign of respect, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor did the same. The Mane 6 smiled proudly at his friend and bowed along with the other ponies who were near the area and had heard the appointment of a new prince.

The gang watched in awe as the ponies bowed to Littlefoot, didn't fully understand the concept of 'prince', but assumed it was a position similar to the leader of the herd and, according to what Celestia said, Littlefoot was now the leader of all dinosaurs. Littlefoot was very nervous about that, he didn't know how to be leader of a small herd, how was he going to be the leader of an entire race?


	9. Celebration and farewell

The kingdom of Canterlot was celebrating, not only because they had won the battle against King Sombra, but because a new ruler had been born, although he wasn't of their world.

Littlefoot was right now inside a room looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a gala suit, it was a little difficult for him to get used to wearing clothes, but that wasn't what worried him, in his head there were still many questions about what he would do now that he was the prince of dinosaurs, he couldn't ask for help from his grandparents or his friends, since, surely, they wouldn't know anything about the situation.

His train of thought stopped when someone knocked on the door. Littlefoot looked at the door.

"Go ahead." said Littlefoot.

The door opened, revealing that the caller was Twilight in a gala dress.

"Littlefoot, are you ready? You'll be out soon." Twilight said with a smile, but left when she saw her friend's worried expression. "What are you worried about?" she asked.

Littlefoot thought for a moment, Twilight before was a unicorn who became a princess without realizing it, surely had the same doubts as him. So, if there was anyone who could help him with his doubts, it would be her.

"Twilight, can I tell you something?" asked Littlefoot.

"Of course, I can. You can tell me anything." Twilight said confidently.

"The thing is... I don't know if I'm ready to be a prince." Littlefoot began, making Twilight look at him confused. "I'm still a kid, I don't know how to be a leader of a herd and it turns out I'm now the leader of all dinosaurs." he continued before taking a long sigh. "I'm very confused and nervous. This is all new to me."

Twilight looked at him with great sorrow. It was true. Unlike her, he was still very young and didn't have much knowledge about being a prince. I didn't know how to help him with that, but she could give him some advice.

"You know? I felt the same way when I became a princess." Twilight started getting Littlefoot's attention. "When I became a princess, I was very confused, I didn't know how to act. At first I was between being Twilight Sparkle or the princess of Equestria, but I realized that I can be both with the help of my friends. One day I even questioned my role in Equestria, but thanks to my friends and many other ponies, I understood that my role was to be the princess of friendship." Twilight said, recounting her past experiences as a novice princess.

"But in my world there have never been princes or princesses, I wouldn't know what to do and I don't know if the other dinosaurs would agree with it." said Littlefoot still nervous.

"Just because there are no princes, doesn't mean there aren't any more. Yes, you are a prince, but as such, you can make decisions that work for all your subjects. If, according to you, it's okay that there are no princes in your world, then don't act like one, it's still the good, funny longneck I knew and am lucky enough to call a friend." Twilight said, expressing her opinion in the best way.

Littlefoot thought about it for a moment. It was true. In his world there were never princes or princesses, the dinosaurs lived in several herds quietly, without all following a single leader. Why start now when I could follow everything as it was before?

"You're right, my world doesn't need princes. A prince must make decisions for the sake of his subjects, don't he? I think the best thing for dinosaurs is that there is no prince to rule them. I may be a prince, but I will always be Littlefoot, a longneck of the Great Valley." Littlefoot said with a big smile on his face.

"That's what I expected to hear from you." Twilight said with a smile. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Well, let's not make them wait any longer." said Littlefoot, his spirits up.

"Oh, before we go." Twilight began before punching him in the paw, for Littlefoot's pain. "This is for scaring me." she said as Littlefoot shook his sore leg, surprised when Twilight kissed him on the cheek. "And this is to save me." Twilight quickly left the room before Littlefoot said anything.

The longneck was a little surprised by the act, but he set it aside to follow it to where the celebration was happening.

Meanwhile, at the door leading into the celebration hall was the Mane 6 with the gang, all of them wearing elegant costumes and dresses.

"Why do we have to wear these things?" asked Cera, scratching her dress a little due to the discomfort of wearing clothes.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long." Applejack said, agreeing with her that she wasn't comfortable with that style of clothing.

"It's a celebration for your friend, you have to be dazzling." Rarity said.

"I love these dresses. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky looking at her and Ruby's dress.

"Well, me not be convinced to wear clothes." Petrie said.

"It's the first time you've worn clothes, you'll get used to it over time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, we don't wear clothes all the time either." Spike said.

Spike looked curiously at his suit, even intending to bite him to see if it was food, but Fluttershy stopped him.

"Hey, girls! Here they come." said Pinkie Pie pointing to the end of the aisle where Littlefoot and Twilight were approaching.

"How does it feel to be a prince?" asked Chomper.

"It feels different, but it's not bad." Littlefoot said.

"Do we have to follow your orders now?" asked Ruby.

"No need. Even if I'm a prince, I'll always be your friend." said Littlefoot, calm with the situation. That made the gang smile at the idea of not treating their friend differently.

"It's time." said Twilight.

When everyone walked through the door, they found hundreds of ponies sitting, leaving a corridor for them to pass through. Among the crowd were ponies that the gang didn't recognize, but half were ponies they met in their time in Ponyville. In front of the crowd was a platform where the princesses of Equestria met.

The gang and the Mane 6 walked quietly down the aisle to the platform where they turned in the direction of the crowd.

"Today, we are all gathered here to celebrate, not only the victory against King Sombra for the Crystal Empire, but also for the appointment of the prince of dinosaurs, Littlefoot." Celestia began. "This is a day in which two completely different worlds will be united, not by a portal or by someone, but by something much more powerful; friendship.

When she finished that speech, with her magic, she uncovered a window, revealing a new image in which, at the bottom, the gang was seen in ring formation, with Littlefoot, in his new form, in the center, all of them carrying their elements and Mane 6 on both sides of the formation; and, at the top, King Sombra was seen being struck by the multicolored ray that Littlefoot shot from his horn.

All the ponies gave a lot of applause and cheers before the new prince and the victory they had over the enemy. The Mane 6 was proud of their friends, at first they wanted them on the sidelines because they considered the situation too dangerous for them, but the opposite was proved when they fought together against the shadow ponies (who were freed from the control of King Sombra after his defeat) and when they were the ones who defeated the dark unicorn with their new power.

The gang was happy to receive praise, they had done many things for the Great Valley, but they never expected to receive as much praise as they were receiving now. No doubt that would be a day they would never forget, the day they were recognized as...heroes.

Later, the celebration party was happening. It was bigger than when the gang arrived in Ponyville, for there were ponies from there, from Canterlot and from the Crystal Empire. All of them were having fun with each other, even those who were from different kingdoms, just like them, the gang was having fun in their own way.

Cera was hanging out with Fluppy Heart playing as if they were both sisters, even when the little alicorn was casting a spell by accident, both were still having fun. Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were having fun, playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, running all over the area. Petrie was flying through the area along with Rainbow Dash and other pegasos that Rainbow Dash presented as the Wonderbolts, together, were performing acrobatics that caught the attention of some, the pegasos had to slow down for Petrie to follow the rhythm, but they didn't care, because he was a great friend. Littlefoot was sitting at a table with the princesses of Equestria, telling each other several stories about adventures lived in the past, recent events, etc..

Undoubtedly, that party demonstrated the strong union that the dinosaurs formed with the ponies, a union that would be maintained for a long time and that could be carried out thanks to a certain longneck.

The next day, it was the moment, the most awaited moment since the party night, the moment when the gang returned to their world. As Celestia told them shortly before the ceremony, Littlefoot was now a high-level magic user and, being from another world, could use his magic to open a portal to his world. The gang burst into euphoria when they learned they could return home to their families, the Mane 6 was happy for them, but both groups mentally knew that meant they would have to say goodbye again.

In the entrance courtyard of the palace was the gang on one side and the Mane 6 on the other. Each of them said goodbye to the other.

"Take Rarity, I'll give it back to you," said Ruby handing to the fashion pony the dress she made over.

"Normally I would refuse someone to give me back something I gave away, but when it comes to you, I can make an exception." said Rarity taking the dress with her magic.

"I told you before that dinosaurs don't wear clothes, like I told you before." said Ruby.

"I know, but I'll keep them for future cases. You never know. I'll even have some new clothes for you." Rarity said.

"Thank you, Rarity. Rarity, thank you." Ruby said.

"So how does it feel to know you can use magic?" Spike asked his reptilian friend.

"The usual, although I don't know how to cast spells." said Chomper.

"Don't worry, now that Littlefoot is a powerful magician, you can learn a lot from him and if you have any doubts, you can come here and ask Twilight." Spike said.

"That's right." Chomper said.

Spike was getting a big hug from Pinkie Pie, which released tears like a fountain.

"Ohhhh! I don't want you to go, Spike! I know we'll see each other again, but it's still so sad!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

Spike said nothing and gave her a lick, interrupting Pinkie's torrent of tears.

"Oh, I'll miss you too!" Pinkie Pie said as she suffocated the spiketail.

"You know what, Petrie? You don't fight so badly for being so small." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, me know how to fight." Petrie said as he waved his arm with his fist closed in a circle, only to end up hitting his own chin, falling on Rainbow Dash's leg.

"Good hook, but next time, aim for the opponent." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes." Petrie said, laughing nervously at the shame of that.

"I'm going to miss you, Ducky." Fluttershy said as she hugged Ducky gently.

"Don't be sad, Fluttershy. We are friends and friends stay together. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"You're right." Fluttershy said.

"Who knew you'd carry the element of sincerity." Applejack said.

"You see, surprise is something we threehorns know how to do." Cera said with a proud attitude.

"Are you sure about that?" Applejack asked with a mischievous smile.

"I've done it, haven't I?" Cera said, causing a laugh between the two of them.

"Then, again, this is goodbye." said Littlefoot sadly at this farewell.

"Maybe, but if Celestia is right, you can use your magic to come back here whenever you want." Twilight said, recalling what Celestia mentioned.

"Yeah. Plus, I need you to show me some spells." said Littlefoot.

"I'll be happy to show you, and Chomper too, of course." said Twilight.

"But what do I do with this." said Littlefoot pointing to his horn and wings. "I'm not sure the valley dinosaurs will accept this new look."

Twilight looked at him for a moment and realized it was true, surely the other dinosaurs would see him as a freak, and that would be bad for the young longneck. However, she came up with something that might help him.

"I have an idea. For your first magic lesson, try modifying your look." Twilight said.

"How do I do that?" Littlefoot asked.

"Just focus on your original look, the one you had before you transformed." Twilight said, ending the magic class.

Littlefoot listened to what she said and closed his eyes to concentrate on what he looked like, a simple form of a longneck with no horn and no wings. A few seconds passed before a glow covered Littlefoot and, when it faded, he had returned to his previous appearance, with no horn on his head and no wings on his back.

"Incredible! It worked!" said Littlefoot joyfully as he regained his old look.

"I knew you'd make it." Twilight said happily for her friend.

After a few more minutes of farewell, the gang prepared to return to their world. Concentrating, Littlefoot threw a magic beam that opened a portal through which one could see the cave they were in before reaching that world.

Both groups took a last look at each other before the gang began to cross the portal. When the last of them crossed it, the portal closed. It was a sad moment because they had said goodbye to their friends, but inside they knew they would see each other again someday and, thanks to the magic of Littlefoot, that 'someday' could come sooner than expected. Without a doubt, this would be an adventure that neither the gang nor the Mane 6 would ever forget.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all very much for reading and following this story. Again, thanks to 'Laci The Hunter' for writing the first part and allowing me to rewrite the second part. The gang will have more adventures apart from this one, stay tuned and you'll see what they will be.**


End file.
